The Faithful Freelancer
by Exalt26
Summary: A Rising Superpower? A Forgotten Faith at War with Another? A Freelancer who's part of both? How will the World of Remnant change now that there are some new players on the field... Takes place between Volume 1 and Volume 2, Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except the OC and this story.
1. Chapter 1 Unity Resources Group

A.N This is my first Fanfic and honestly I'm not the best at this kind of thing but I thought I would just give it a shot, I'm open to criticism as it will help me improve. Feel free to leave a review, I would like to hear what you think

I'm also Australian so my OC will be...lets say...different, so if you have any questions on the slang my OC MIGHT say or questions about the story, just PM me and I'll get back to you.

Lastly I'll be using existing tech from other universes like weapons, armour, vehicles etc to help you visualise what it'll look like, I'll put it in brackets and then you can search it up to get a good look at it.

Alright thats it I think, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Unity Resources Group**

**Day: Friday, Time: 01:00, Location: URG****_ All Under Heaven _****over the Northern Vale Sea**

Vajo was looking into the mirror in the bathroom in his black bodysuit and as somebody walked in he looked over to his left and was saluted by a URG soldier

"Sir!"

"At ease"

The URG soldier stood at ease "Yes Sir"

Vajo leaned on the sink and looked him "Did you need something soldier?"

"Yeah Lieutenant Juno was looking for you, she's in hanger bay 4"

Vajo nodded "Alright thanks I'll be there in a bit" The URG soldier nodded and left, Vajo sighed and left the bathroom and started to make his way to hanger bay 4.

As he entered he saw Sword Class Multi-Role Fighters (X-02S Strike Wyvern) and Phoenix Class Heavy VTOL (ISA Heavy VTOL) all lined up, he noticed that Lieutenant Juno was on the far side of the hanger she was about 5"0, had pale skin, blond hair, sky blue eyes and was wearing a pilots g-suit, as he started to make his way towards her, he called out

"Lieutenant Juno!"

Saw her turn around and smile "Hey there big guy I was wondering where you were, what were you up too?"

Vajo looked down towards her and crossed his arms and said "Don't worry about it besides I'm here now aren't I?"

Juno shook her head and smiled "You know, you're pretty hard to track down, at one point you'll actually make my job harder"

Vajo sighed "Well I'm here, did you need something?"

Juno replied "Yeah the gunship is ready and I was wondering if you were"

Vajo looked at her gunship, it was a Phoenix Class Heavy VTOL, it had a rocket pod and 4 AS missiles on each wing, 30mm-35mm calibre chin-mounted autocannon, a large cargo hold with ample space for soldiers and supplies and also where the co-pilot was to provide mission briefings.

"Yeah, let me gear up and then you can take me to the forest of Forever Fall"

Juno gave a thumbs up "You got it, I'll ready the crew"

Vajo turned around and jogged over to the exit and jogged down a hallway to a room and stopped in front of it and used his military grade scroll to open the door he saw that all the bunks except his own were occupied by URG soldiers he walked quietly to his locker and to equip his armour and weapons.

His bodysuit is capable of regulating body temperature to suit weather conditions, protecting the user from airborne toxins (with helmet equipped), his armour goes over the bodysuit for comfort, the bodysuit was made out of a enhanced synthetic fibre called aramid which grants the user a high level of protection without sacrificing mobility, the bodysuit contained millions of nanites, in the event the bodysuit was pierced the nanites will seal the users wounds and repair the armour, (Vajo wears the regent armour from Elex), the armoured plating was made out of a lighter composite material used for War purpose built airships making it practically immune to small arms fire (small arms range from pistols to light machine guns).

The armour also had many pockets for extra ammo, first aid trauma kit and variable grenades, he can generate a energy dagger on his right forearm called a ripjack and on left forearm was a grappling hook launcher which could also send electrical currents to whatever its attached too, his armour is also equipped with experimental tech such as a hard-light shield and a cloaking device, the hardlight shield uses hard-light dust (hence the name) to protect the user from harm, be it from ranged weapons or melee weapons, both pieces of experimental tech have a limited power supply the armour can drain the users aura to recharge them, but to counter this the armour had an inbuilt supply of stimulants which could increase the regeneration rate of the users aura by a significant amount but also leaves the user at risk at an overdose.

Vajo grabbed his helmet and put in on, his HUD light up and ran a systems diagnostic.

_Bringing systems online…stand by…_

_Vitals…online_

_Aura level…online_

_A.I…online_

_Emergency stimulants…online _

_Nanites…online _

_Hard-light shields…online_

_Cloaking unit…online_

_Tracker…online_

_IFF tracker…online_

_System online, clear to proceed._

Vajo then grabbed his custom URG Assault rifle (Agency Ultra Assault rifle design) which could link up to his helmet so he didn't have to aim in, a grenade launcher assembly underneath the barrel which can fire his experimental grenades, experimental 7.62mm dust ammunition with armour piercing tips and then he grabbed his standard issue URG 10mm semi-automatic pistol (MR6 design) and holstered them in their respective places.

Vajo cautiously grabbed his own unique experimental anti-armour grenades and placed them inside a armoured case on the side of his right thigh so it wouldn't risk a rupture, the grenades were capable of eating through heavy armour with ease, the freelancer's equipment allows him to become a very versatile foe to go up against.

Vajo, now finished with equipping all his gear then turned and started walking towards the hanger but on the way he saw the captain of the URG _All Under Heaven, _His skin colour was dark, he had green eyes and black hair with a military cut and stood at about 6"6 and was wearing his officers dress uniform with the URG symbol (Symbol of Caduceus on a shield).

Vajo stopped, stepped to the side and immediately saluted **"Captain Cole, Sir!" **His helmet changed his voice making it seem more synthetic.

Captain Cole looked at Vajo and said "At ease soldier"

Vajo then stood at ease

Captain Cole "I was just looking for you, the mission you're going on is a personal favour from the Director, I hope it goes well…for our sake"

Vajo nodded **"Don't worry sir, I'll get it done"**

"Good, you're dismissed"

Vajo gave a quick salute and jogged towards hanger bay 4 and when he entered he saw Juno's gunship online and just doing some pre-flight preparations as Vajo jumped in he gave Juno the signal to take off and then Juno grabbed her scroll

"_All Under Heaven_ this is Goliath 2-3 are we cleared for take off?"

On the other side of the radio she heard a female voice

"Copy that Goliath 2-3 you're cleared for take off, Happy Hunting"

Juno replied "Copy that _All Under Heaven_ Goliath 2-3 out"

Then the gunship lifted off the ground flew out of the hanger and after getting a good look of the URG_ All Under Heaven _(Kilimanjaro Class Dreadnought)before the door closed and Vajo sat down and contacted Juno

"Wake me when we arrive at Forever Fall"

Juno replied sarcastically "Yeah sure thing Sleeping Beauty, need anything else?"

Vajo rolled his eyes and smiled under his helmet **"Yeah make sure you activate the disruption emitter before we reach Forever Fall can ya do that for me hon?" **

Juno laughed and said "Ha whatever you say boss man!"

Vajo leaned back and closed his eyes as he started to block out the noise around him he started to hear voices and started seeing fires and people with weapons covered in blood and then he saw a woman with a baby in one hand and a child running with her and his held together.

***Line Break***

**Day: Unknown, Time: Unknown, Location: Unknown **

**_"_****_RUN WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BULLHEAD"_**

**_"_****_Mommy are they going to hurt us?" _**

**_"_****_Yes they are but don't worry I won't let them hurt you or your sister"_**

**_"_****_GET EVERYTHING BEFORE THE GRIMM GET HERE!"_**

**_"_****_Come on we're almost to the bullhead" _**

**_As they ran towards the bullhead Vajo looked backed and saw the figures starting to run away as black animal like creatures started to come out of the tree line._**

**_"_****_SHIT! THE GRIMM ARE HERE, COME ON FASTER!"_**

**_The mother kept running and tripped and fell over on her side, she looked up and slowly got on her knees and turned to look at the now emerging animal figures coming out of the tree line and turned back to look at the boy. _**

**_"_****_Here take your sister and run straight to the bullhead and no matter what DO NOT STOP"_**

**_"_****_What about you mommy?"_**

**_"_****_I need to find and help daddy ok?, whatever happens to me I want you to make sure that you protect each other, she may be a Faunus but she's your sister alright?" _**

**_The child nodded with tears in his eyes _**

**_The mother looked at her children one last time she had a fierce and determined look to protect her children _**

**_"_****_I love you, both of you"—she gave her children a kiss on the forehead—"NOW RUN!"_**

**_The child nodded and turned towards the bullhead and started running as the mother turned around and drew her handgun from her right hip and drew her sword from her left hip and started running towards the black animalistic creatures. _**

**_The kids ran as fast as they could, when they got to the bullhead that was protected by what seemed to be 2 of the towns militia one of them lifted them up onto the bullhead before giving the signal to take off as 2 militia guards stayed behind to aid in the fighting but as the bullhead lifted off the ground and into the sky it was attacked by a large bird like creature with a bone like faceplate with red eyes damaging one of the bullheads engines before leaving the ship to its fate while the pilot turned his head towards the cabin and yelled to the passengers _**

**_"_****_ENGINE 1 IS HIT, HUDDLE UP AROUND THE KIDS AND PREPARE TO BRACE YOURSELVES WHILE I CLOSE THE SIDE DOORS AND TRY TO FIND A PLACE TO LAND!"_**

**_The pilot then picks up his radio and sends out a transmission on all frequencies _**

**_"_****_MAYDAY MAYDAY THIS IS CIVILIAN TRANSPORT 3 ENGINE 1 IS HIT, IM TRYING TO FIND A PLACE TO SET THIS DOWN I'M ACTIVATING OUR EMERGENCY TRANSPONDER, PLEASE ANYONE WHO'S LISTENING PLEASE HELP!" _**

**_After he sets down his radio the engine of the left side of the bullhead starts sporadically turning on and off and suddenly ignites and catches flames and tipping the stability of the bullhead to one side, the pilot immediately grabbed his radio and sent out another transmission._**

**_"_****_MAYDAY MAYDAY THIS IS CIVILIAN TRANSPORT 3 WE'VE LOST ENGINE 1 ANYONE ON THIS FREQUENCY PLEASE RESPOND!"_**

**_The pilot quickly faced the cabin and yelled_**

**_"_****_BRACE YOURSELVES WE'RE GOING DOWN!"_**

**_The adults all huddled up around the kids as the bullhead spun out of control and everyone closed their eyes as the bullhead hit the ground…_**

***Line Break***

**Day: Friday, Time: 02:30, Location: Over the Northern Vale Sea 800m to the forest of Forever Fall**

***GASPS***

Vajo woke up breathing heavily, he got a bearing of his surroundings and only saw Juno's co-pilot on a terminal. Vajo stood up and walked over, **"Where are we?"**

"We're over the Vale sea with the shoreline coming into view"

Vajo patted him on the back "Thanks Jake", he opened up the side door and got a good look at the dark scenery over the beach before it changed into a forest, then the dropship's interior lit up red

"I've got a lot of movement on the radar" Juno said alerting the crew to get ready

Vajo used his helmets comms and questioned **"Grimm?"**

Juno switched to TADS (Target Acquisition & Designation System)

Juno took a good look at the unknown radar contacts and confirmed it wasn't Grimm but unknown armed foot individuals

"Negative unknown foot individuals moving around, they appear to be armed"

**"****Vale Military perhaps?"**

"Doesn't appear to be military, their gear varies and seems to be a bit primitive even by Vale's standards and they aren't equipped with their standard Vale gear besides I didn't get any reports of Vale military forces in the area, they might be the ones were looking for"

**"****How many unknowns are there?"**

"Seems to be about 60 plus foot individuals" Juno said but as they got closer she noticed another hidden unknown which seemed to be a improvised pickup truck with a make shift turret on the back

"Scratch that we got foot individuals with a technical!"

As soon as she said that she got a lock on from the unknown personal below and she immediately said to the crew "HANG ON TO SOMETHING THEY'VE GOT A LOCK ON US!"

Vajo closed the side door and held on to whatever was closest to them as Juno flipped a switch "Chaff and flares deployed!"

**"****Be advised, the unknowns are now confirmed hostile, you're free to engage" **

"Copy that, prioritise targeting the technicals and personnel with AA" Juno switch out of TADS and before you knew it the autocannon opened up on the unknown contacts below tearing through hostile infantry, the gunship then moved into position to target the hostile technical

"I've got a lock on a technical, Fox Two Fox Two!" then a AS missile hit the hostile technical destroying it instantly and the explosion lit up like a fireworks convention as it was bright enough for anyone to see a good distance away.

***Line Break***

**Day: Friday, Time: 02:40, Location: Beacon **

**Meanwhile in Beacon Tower…**

Headmaster Ozpin was with Glynda Goodwitch, she was giving reports on her students while the headmaster was enjoying the view with a nice cup of coffee and he noticed in the distance some explosions and a large fire coming from the source he immediately became curious and turned to face Glynda

"Contact Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY and tell them to come to my office immediately"

Glynda nodded and quickly pulled out her scroll to contact them

"What do you think that could be about?"

Ozpin just thought about it for a moment "Hmm I'm not to sure, hopefully it's something trivial" he said knowing it was unlikely

"Then shouldn't we send the staff or a couple of fourth year teams instead?"

"No most of the fourth year teams just came back from their assigned contracts and besides I believe Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY are more than capable of handling themselves.

**10 mins later…**

The elevator chimed and opened up, headmaster Ozpin looked up only to see 3 Teams of tired teenagers in their combat gear.

"Ah yes thank you for responding quickly to the urgent message that I had Miss Goodwitch send you"

The leaders of each team stepped forward showing that they were ready for whatever mission they had while the headmaster placed his scrolls display on his desk making it enlarge into a bigger view of what seemed to be a forest.

The leader of the second year team, Team CFVY stepped forward "Professor Ozpin what are we looking at?"

The Headmaster took a sip of his coffee and showed more screens of the forest that seemed to be different angles of the forest some showing a fires, and you can see figures with Grimm masks on and the White Fang symbol on it and it looked like they were being attacked by something in the air but that wasn't the only problem as some of the screens just showed static for some time and turned on again like there was nothing wrong with it, this made one person in the room really uneasy.

"This students is the Forest of Forever Fall and it seems that at the far edge of the forest seems to be occupied by a hostile force thats being assaulted by an airborne target, though we're unsure if the airborne target is an enemy or an ally in this situation so we're sending all of you to investigate"

Some of the students had a worried look on their face while some had an enthusiastic and energetic look while the rest just had a straight thinking face

"I want you to investigate ONLY and if possible bring whoever is doing this here, attempt to do so without a fight but if it comes down to it your allowed to engage if you deem it necessary, if your missions is a success you'll receive extra credit, your transports are ready at the landing pads, you're dismissed"

The students nodded and started to walk towards the elevator while a young girl with a red cape stopped and turned "We won't let you down professor" and then Professor Ozpin just smiled and nodded.

**At the landing pad…**

As the three Teams approached the landing pad they saw a group of heavily armed and armoured soldiers beside a Phoenix Class Heavy VTOL Transport, the blond from Team JNPR had a really bad feeling about them but as soon as they got into their own bullheads they heard explosions and faced towards the source as there was a large fire with smaller explosions occurring near it, they gave their pilots the signal to take off and started to fly towards the disturbance.

"So…what do you think it is?" Yang asked

"Maybe its a FIREWORKS CONVENTION!"

Ren sighed "Nora… that doesn't explain the White Fang members being there and shooting at something in the sky"

"Whatever it is we should be careful I've got a bad feeling about this one" Coco said worriedly

"Yeah…we should…by the way what's with those guys we saw back there?" Jaune questioned

Then the Mistral Champion spoke up "Those guys are freelancers from the _Unity Resource Group, _they're an PMC organisation that rivals Atlas technology but not its military numbers, they have the best training, gear and the best pay but what sets them aside from other groups is their sense of morality as they always send their own to help villages in dire need of help that the kingdom cannot provide"

"Really, why are they here though?" Jaune asked

"They're probably here for a resupply so that they can travel to the other Kingdoms for their missions, they even take on contracts from the SDC" Pyrrah said

"Yeah I've seen some before I left to attend Beacon, my father gave them a contract for them to protect SDC cargo trains that were being attacked from White Fang and Grimm, some were even bodyguards for some of the members in my family"

"Yeah but never the less I would keep my dist-" Coco said before she was interrupted by ground fire hitting the bullhead multiple times causing minor damage.

The pilot yelled "WERE GONNA CIRCLE AROUND TO FIND A SAFE PLACE TO LAND!"

"That's fine after we get off get back to Beacon and make sure the ship is in good condition before we call for you to come get us!" Ruby said

The pilot nodded and started to land the bullhead with the other 2 bullheads landing next to them, after the teams quickly disembarked the bullheads took off quickly hoping not to get shot down by the White Fang forces.

The 3 teams stuck together to not get easily flanked by White Fang forces but as soon as they made their way towards the sources of gunfire they saw a gunship and 4 missiles come from the ground towards the gunship but it seemed to miss as the gunship launched 8 really bright lights that seemed to shine bright for a while before disappearing the gunship then started to reposition itself as it launched an AS missile towards the ground which caused a large explosion which made the ground shake a bit and then the students looked at the gunship again and saw someone jump out of the gunship before it took off.

***Line Break***

**Day: Friday, Time: 03:00 Location: Forest of Forever Fall **

Juno kept manoeuvring the gunship to avoid getting hit by anti air, then she noticed 3 radar contacts coming in fast before they were turned away by White Fang forces Juno and her crew wiped out most of the White Fang forces only detecting 20 plus left, then Juno positioned her gunship to where most of her targets lined up, "I'm in position for a strafing run…rockets away" the gunship then moved towards them while launching rockets from the rocket pods annihilating most of their remaining forces and wreaking havoc on the forest all they had to do was mop up before they were getting a lock on warning.

"Incoming missile, dumping flares" Juno yelled before saying "2-3 tally" and shooting the individuals with the autocannon, while another warning popped up as a hidden technical with a SAM launcher fired its load of 4 missiles.

"OH SHIT LAUNCHING FLARES!" Juno swung around to repositioned the gunship to target the technical

"Fox two sent" the AS missile launched and hit the technical, the vehicle exploded and caused a chain reaction due to the spare munitions

"Alright that's all of them" Juno said

**"****Let me out here, I'll make sure of it"** Vajo ordered

"Copy that"

"Be advised I saw 3 bullheads land somewhere north of you, so you might have to deal with some people from Beacon, though thats what we were hoping for anyway" Jake said

**"****Alright good I've got this, get back to the ship if I need something I'll contact the Captain"**

**[Listen to Halo 3 ODST Rain ambience]**

Vajo looked out the side door and jumped out using his aura to cushion the landing and as if on cue it started to rain and as he stood up to his full height and grabbed his assault rifle from his back and raising it up while he looked around the battlefield. There wasn't much left, all he saw was corpses scorch marks before spotting 2 wounded White Fang members near a bunch of trees that have seemed to remained unscathed from the battle. Vajo walked towards them and placed his foot on a members back that was crawling on his stomach while leaving a trail of blood, Vajo grabbed his sidearm from its holster and pointed it at the members head, he cocked it before pulling the trigger, and now looking at another White Fang member who was leaning against the tree and attempting to keep himself awake but then a member jumped out from cover and moved in for a frontal attack.

Time slowed for Vajo as he grabbed him by the neck with his left hand and then another member emerged from cover from behind, Vajo used his right forearm to hit the other away knocking her out as she hit the floor, the White Fang member on Vajo's left hand shouted "Cella!"

He was now being strangled to death but then white fang soldier grabbed his handgun and put it against Vajo's head before pulling the trigger but apparently the freelancer wasn't even fazed by it, the White Fang member kept pulling the trigger till he ran out of ammo, Vajo just tilted his head before using his ripjack to stab him in the torso before pushing the now limp body on the floor and then faced the man that was leaning against the tree.

The member that was leaning against the tree tried to pull out his hand gun but before he could, Vajo knelt down and grabbed his arm, he then took his handgun from him before standing back up pointing the gun to his head.

White Fang member pleaded "Please…have mercy"

Vajo just gave him a long silent stare before he spoke "**You…slaughterer of the innocent…you've harmed those who've begged for mercy from you and now when you're on the other side of the gun…you dare ask for mercy" **

Vajo cocked the members handgun before pulling the trigger killing him instantly Vajo then threw the handgun away before facing the last White Fang member, he then moved beside her head and pulled out his handgun, but before he could pull the trigger…

"BLAKE WAIT!"

**End Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2 First Contact

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

**Meanwhile with Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY…**

Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were silently walking through the the Forest of Forever Fall with their weapons at the ready, the students had a hardened expression on their face until they reached to what seemed to be a White Fang encampment, and what the students saw will disturb them for years to come, as Faunus corpses littered the ground with some of them missing a limb or two. Most of the students were shaking nervously as they observed the battlefield.

"Don't look Ruby" Yang said as she buried Ruby's head in her chest attempting to shield her from the sheer carnage and destruction around them, she could even feel Ruby's unnatural breathing as she tried to calm herself.

The blond of Team JNPR took it the worse and threw up where he stood, "Jaune are you alright!?" Pyrrah asked worriedly,

"Yeah…yeah…just give me a sec" Jaune said as he spat out what remained of his insides,

The students paused for a bit to recover and took this opportunity to get a good look of their surroundings or at least what remained of it, "What kind of person would do this?" Blake questioned

"I don't know Blake but if we end up finding whoever did this I want to try and handle this peacefully" Coco said with a stern look

"Look around Coco, do you think they'll want to talk it out with us?"

"No but it's worth a shot…"

"I agree" Weiss said getting the attention of the group "Unless we want to end up like them we should only use violence as a last resort"

Coco nodded and faced her team "Alright lets form up, Yatsuhashi take point" without question Yatsuhashi took a position in front of the other teams while Coco gave the other teams a look.

"Yang go with Yatsuhashi" Ruby ordered the brawler nodded and got in front of her team with her fists raised

"Nora take point" Jaune ordered, Nora gave a quick salute with a smile and moved in front with her hammer in her hands

After walking for what seemed to be a lifetime but Yatsuhashi singled the group to stop, "Hold up, I see something"

"What do you see?" Fox questioned

"Red lights in the distance and its moving"

"T-that might be whoever were looking for" Velvet said with a worried look on her face

"Let's sneak up on whoever it is, as much as the rain gives us an advantage I hate that it's messing up my clothes" Coco said

The rest of the group nodded and slowly moved towards the moving lights in the distance hoping they would get the jump on whoever and after getting closer they hid behind some bushes and got a good look of the source, the team saw a very tall male bulked up male with red LED lighting on his armour.

"Stay down he's right there" Ruby whispered

"What should should we do?" Ren asked

"I don't know, lets try and reason with him"

The freelancer walked up to two wounded White Fang members and executed one right before their eyes, Ruby immediately turned away from the ruthless execution while Blake gripped Gamble Shroud tighter. Suddenly two other White Fang members came out from the cover of the trees for an ambush, only for one getting strangled and the other getting hit from the freelancer's forearm, sending her to the ground.

"CELLA!" the white fang member yelled out, he then used his handgun on the freelancer's head but he didn't seemed fazed by the shots at all, the freelancer then used his ripjack and stabbed the white fang member making him struggle violently before slowing giving up and dying.

The three teams froze as they observed the ruthless executions that was performed, they then saw him walk up to a white fang member that was leaning against a tree, they saw him kneel down and grabbed his handgun before the white fang soldier could use it and as they heard the white fang soldier egg for mercy they heard the freelancer speak which sent chills down their spines.

"**You…slaughterer of the innocent…you harmed those who've begged for mercy from you and now…when you're on the other side of the gun…you dare ask for mercy"** he pulled the trigger killing the soldier instantly before throwing the gun away and moving towards the last white fang member, the freelancer then pulled out his own handgun and pulled the hammer down but before he could pull the trigger Blake stepped in to intervene.

***Line Break***

Before Vajo could pull the trigger he heard someones voice, "BLAKE WAIT!" He turned only to see a girl throw her weapon at him which in the process bounded his hands with a ribbon.

Vajo saw on his tracker eleven more unknowns showed up, he looked at their attire and knew instantly that these were Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training,

"WHY DID YOU SLAUGHTER THESE PEOPLE" Blake yelled

**"These so called 'people' are terrorists, they are a threat to society and must be wiped off the face of Remnant!" **

"THEY'RE ONLY A GROUP OF VERY MISGUIDED FAUNUS, THEY CAN BE REASONED WITH!" Blake said as she tighten the bounds

**"Why reason with them if you have the power to destroy them with your own hands"**

Blake only tensed up even more and applied even more pressure to his bounds, "Stay calm Blake" Vajo looked to who spoke, it apparently was a little girl with a red cloak and noticed that there was a single feature of the girl and what he's been searching for.

"Silver eyes…" Vajo muttered,

"What did you say?" Yang asked but he ignored the question and then Coco slowly took a step forward "Listen here big guy we don't want to fight you but we have orders to take you back to Beacon now please come quietly"

Vajo chuckled and surrendered, he let them take his weapons and Blake pushed him signalling him to move "Get moving and don't get any funny ideas about your blades" Blake warned to which he silently nodded. As the rest of the group walked in a direction Weiss pulled Ruby aside, "Whats wrong Weiss?"

"I don't know but his capture seemed too easy, especially after seeing what he did back there and how do we know that dropship of his wont come back for him?"

"Listen…I know we're dealing with something that we aren't used too but I sure that we can handle this if we stick together…you with me?"

"Yeah, I'm just on edge"

"All of us are…come on lets not keep the others waiting" Weiss nodded and jogged with Ruby towards the group who reached a area with enough space for the transports to land. Coco looked around and pulled out her scroll "Hold up, I'm gonna call for our ride"

"You got it Coco" Fox said, the rest of Team CFVY guarded the freelancer while Teams RWBY and JNPR formed a perimeter around the him,

While the students did their thing Vajo stood at the centre of the field silently and got a scoped out the surroundings, "This is terrible position, we're too exposed, theres no cover and the enemy could easily encircle us" Vajo thought to himself,

A disembodied voice joined his thoughts "I agree, we could get ambushed at any moment"

"Angel, contact Juno and have her on standby I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Yes Lieutenant" Vajo's HUD abruptly began malfunctioning as it displayed errors and false readings, he could even hear static in his comms,

"Sir, transmissions jammed, proximity coverage only"

"Shit…did you get a signal out?"

"Yes, she'll be able to home in on our transponders last known location"

"Guys we got a problem!" Coco said prompting the other teams to look in her direction,

**"Oh shit"** Vajo muttered to himself before looking in Coco's direction,

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked,

"Here check this out"—she handed Velvet her scroll—"Do you hear that?"

"It's nothing but static" Velvet stated as she handed it back

"Wait how is that possible, the CCT is still up and surely we're not out of range" Weiss said,

"Maybe someone is intentionally jamming our signal" Ruby suggested

"Yeah but who?" Jaune asked,

"Oh I think I have a good idea on who's responsible" Yang said as she eyed the freelancer, and quickly moved behind him, and kicked him behind the kneecaps which made him kneel on the ground. The freelancer looked up only to see a fiery blond grab him by the armours collar and pull him in closer to her face, "Well…want to explain anything?", the rest of the students watched as Yang interrogated the freelancer.

**"Explain the fact that we're being jammed and you're busy blaming me even though the enemy already has us in their sights and are debating on who to target first, other than that no not really" **

"What are you talking about?" Yatsuhashi said with a slightly raised voice,

The students we're unaware of figure walking up behind them "Well well well, look what we have here!" the students and the freelancer looked in the direction in which the voice came from, it was a man, "Who knew that the URG's pet project would let himself get captured by a bunch of students"

"You there identify yourself!" Coco ordered as she turned her handbag into a mini-gun and prompting her fellow students to draw their own,

"My name isn't important, what is that the person you have in your custody is worth a lot of Lien and my client is a little…harsh, so make this easier on yourselves and hand him over" the unknown said,

Vajo stood up and looked at the unknown and his gear, he had a helmet that covered his whole head, he wore specialised combat gear (armoured police armour from Deus Ex: Mankind Divided), Vajo scanned him from head to toe and noticed a notorious patch of the Phantom Talon Corps (Phantom Talon Corps logo)

Vajo chuckled when he realised what he was dealing with "Heh, I hope you brought more than the PTC mercenaries you've brought with you"

"PTC?" Ruby confusingly said to herself,

"Of course, after all you're worth a lot of Lien"—he drew his custom dust powered rifle—"So whats it going to be?"

The Team leaders gathered together to discuss a plan "So what're we going to do?" Ruby asked

"I say we take them, if the freelancer helps us then we might stand a chance" Coco suggested,

"But we don't know how many there are, I mean what if he's just bluffing and its just him?" Jaune said,

**"He's not"** The there leader looked at the freelancer as he joined them with Blake following having his hands still bound **"We're in the middle of a field with no cover, up against ruthless mercenaries who have no problem killing you, you'll be slaughtered"**

"And you won't?" Blake said doubting him to which he shook his head in response,

"We're not giving you up, we have orders from the Headmaster to bring you in and thats what we're gonna do"—she looked at the three students with her—"Any objections?" Ruby, Blake and Jaune said nothing in return and returned to their respective teams,

"So, have you decided?" The mercenary said with a dark tone,

"Blake cut him loose"—she turned her head towards Yatsuhashi—"Yatsuhashi return his weapons"

"Are you sure, what if he turns on us?" Blake questioned,

"He won't…not cut him loose" Blake hesitated but eventually she released the freelancer as Yatsuhashi dropped Vajo's weapons in front of him. The freelancer picked up his weapons and stared right at the PTC mercenary.

"Well…we tried doing it the easy way, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way"—he brought his left hand to the side of his helmet—"Fire"

As the students and the freelancer started taking fire from the treeline, some of the students took some hits but recovered quickly and started deflecting what rounds they could while some of them couldn't do it as well, "WE'VE GOT NO COVER HERE, WE HAVE TO MOVE BACK!" Ruby shouted,

**"Belay that order, stand your ground!"** Vajo ordered, the students ignored him and started shuffling back slowly, **"Oh for the love of Oum" **

_Hardlight Shields Online…_

Vajo instinctively returned fire while slowly advancing towards the enemy, he was taking rounds on his arms, chest and legs but the rounds kept bouncing off his shields. As the students pulled back slowly they watched as the freelancer advance, "HEY, WE HAVE FALL BACK!" Coco said as she laid down a blanket of suppressing fire on the opposing side destroying the trees and exposing the mercenaries, there were only a small group of 8 mercenaries and 2 large figures wearing a heavily armoured suit with weapons attached to them (EXO-suit from Deus Ex Mankind Divided).

**"SHIT ENEMY EXO!"** Vajo shouted, he redirected his rifle towards the EXO and opened fire to which the EXO's responded by raising their right arm and firing at the freelancer while the other mercenaries cloaked and focused on the students. Vajo's shields were taking a beating and eventually broke staggering him in the process, and allowing the shots to pass through dealing reduced damage to his aura.

_Hardlight Shields Offline…_

**"ARGH, Angel scan for weak points in the armour!"**

"Yes sir"

The freelancers HUD highlighted the approaching EXO's weak points, "That armour can take a beating from the front but it's vulnerable from behind, I would advise using your grenades in this situation sir"

**"These things take forever to make and aren't cheap, I planned on using them on tanks or a giant robot!"**

"Well…do you have any other ideas?"

**"Yep"** Vajo placed his rifle on his back and raised his fists, **"On my mark activate stimulants and transfer aura to shields!"**

"Sir I recommend an alternate course of action"

**"Get ready Angel" **

"…Y-yes sir" As Angel awaited Vajo's signal, both EXO's seemingly overheated their weapons forcing them to temporarily shutdown their systems, **"MARK!" **

The freelancer felt a surge of drugs flowing through his bloodstream restoring his aura while simultaneously restoring his shields, he charged and got in close. The EXO pilot rebooted his systems and attempted to smack the freelancer, but Vajo raised his hands and withheld the attack, he then threw the pilots arm to the side, lifted him up by the legs and threw him on the ground, he deployed his ripjack and stabbed the EXO centre mass disabling the suit.

**"One down and one to go" **Vajo looked at the students battle but couldn't seem to find them all he saw was explosions in the forest, **"Angel what the status on the students?" **

"Sir, the mercenaries are pushing them back deeper into the forest, they're holding their own but with the mercenaries cloaking tech they can't manage to hit one"

**"Great I tell them to stand their ground and what do they do?"**

"Sir, the mercenaries have more advanced gear and real combat experience, the students don't stand a chance without help" Vajo sighed and watched the other EXO pilot reboot his systems and retract his ranged weapons and activated the EXO's shock gauntlets, **"I'll be there soon…just have to deal with this guy and destroy the jammer"**

Vajo faced the last EXO pilot, **"So…you ready to die?"**

The EXO didn't utter a word instead he charged forward and leapt up in the air, Vajo jumped back to avoid the ground pound and as the EXO hit the ground he released a electrical shockwave that surrounded the EXO. Vajo saw the shockwave come towards him so he jumped over it, rushed the EXO and went for a superman punch to which the EXO responded by returning to his fighting stance and blocking the punch, though the block did little to stop it as soon as Vajo's fist came into contact with the EXO's forearm the EXO's gauntlets shattered and pieces of armour were sent flying. Vajo followed up the punch with a forward kick to the EXO's chest which knocked the pilot to the ground a few metres away from him.

The EXO rolled on his chest and attempted to crawl away from the freelancer, he didn't get far since Vajo came up next to him and deployed his ripjack and impaled the EXO in the back where the pilot's spinal cord is located, **"Target neutralised, Angel where's that jammer" **

"I've displayed a waypoint on your HUD, the source is coming from the forest, 100 metres ahead of you"

**"Copy that"** Vajo grabbed his rifle from his back and sprinted to the general area where the source of the jamming device was coming from, as he got closer the jamming signal become stronger as it also disrupted his equipment. "The signal is getting stronger…it has to be around here somewhere"—he kept walking and noticed red and green coloured strobe lighting—"Aha found it!" He approached the device and he recognised the design, it was a X3-JMR model and he knew a arms dealer who sold them, "Damn it Blackjack…" he though to himself. The freelancer quickly took a photo and destroyed the jammer, as soon as it was destroyed his comms and equipment were back online, "Comms are back up" Angel said.

Vajo established a connection with Juno via his helmet **"Juno I need a pickup"**

"Copy that, whats your location?"

**"Marking my location via flare, get here ASAP we're going on a rescue mission" **

"Let me guess, people from Beacon?"

**"Yeah, students"**

"Hold on, they sent students?"

**"Yeah, I expected them to send a of instructors"**

"Anyway, I'm in the area I'll head to your location, ETA 5 minutes"

**"Copy that" **Vajo grabbed a flare gun from one of the pockets on his armour and pointed at the sky and fired, the flare illuminated the dark night rainy sky, **"What are the odds of the students surviving the engagement?"**

"According to Beacon's records these students are the top of their classes, excelling in combat and studies, I'd say they have a 70 percent chance of survival, with a 20 percent surviving without injury, except for one…"

**"Which one?"**

"Jaune Arc"

**"I've** **heard of an Arc before,** **don't we have one in the URG Peacekeeping Corps?"**

"Yes we do, Koa Arc, the eldest sister of in the Arc family, she leads Noble Team, one of the most reputable Fireteams in the URG, they've once held off a level 5 Grimm attack in one of the remote villages in Anima with no casualties"

**"What do we know about Jaune Arc?" **

"Jaune Arc has no official records of attending a combat school and yet he somehow made it into Beacon with forged transcripts"

**"Heh he sounds resourceful"**

"But sir he cheated his way in, looking at his records, he only seems to excel in one area which is leadership, I doubt someone like him will survive till graduation"

**"Maybe, but he's an Arc, they're family has a history of being the most finest warriors on Remnant so maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt"**

"But…thats not in my programming, I look at the facts"

**"Then adapt Angel, thats how Humans and Faunus have survived this long for"**

"Yes sir, I will modify my programming"

**"Good" **Vajo then looked to the sky and saw a URG dropship coming in hot, "Spearhead 1 this is Goliath 2-3 are you ready for pickup?"

"Yeah, don't land we have to help those students right now!" the URG dropship hovered above Vajo and dropped a rope, he grabbed it and it pulled him up next to the cabin to, he got in and stood next to Jake.

"Do we know where the students are?" As soon as Jake asked an explosion occurred in the distance, **"I have a good idea, Juno take us to where that explosion occurred"**

"You got it boss man!" The dropship then took off in the direction, as they approached the area they could see a firefight occurring in a area with a thick concentration of trees, stray dust rounds and grenades seem to fly through the air in one direction while small missiles and laser rifles seem to fly in the other, **"Whats going on down there?" **Vajo asked

"We've got students on one side with mercs on the other, but with this thick concentration of trees I can't get a clear shot and I might hit one of the students" Juno said

"Alright, Angel, establish a comms link with one of the leaders on the ground"

"Yes sir…link established"

**Students POV (Third Person)**

The students were fighting tooth and nail but couldn't get a clean hit on the mercenaries, most of the students kept a distance from behind cover and used their ranged weapons except for a few who couldn't with their melee based weapons. Weiss used the revolving cylinder on Myrtenaster to switch dust types, as it landed on ice dust she stepped out of cover and sent concentrated forms of ice at the opposing force but she took a round to the shoulder, the force of the round made her stumble behind her tree, she leaned on it and slowly sat down, "Weiss are you alright!?" Ruby asked worriedly as she ran from her own cover.

"Yeah, I'm fine…we just can't land a hit on these guys" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and patted her on the shoulder, "I know but we're not going down without a fight"

"I know but look around you Ruby, morales low, we're running out of ammo and dust, we're exhausted from the mercenaries pushing us back so far and our aura's are low, while the mercenaries have a never ending amount of dust ammunition and haven't even taken a scratch"

"Just hang in there" the two girls then heard the sound of engines above them and could see some thrusters through some small clearings in the branches of the trees, Ruby then heard her scroll ringing, when she looked at who was calling her and it just said 'REDACTED'

"Wait we got a signal?"

"Looks like it…please tell me you're not gonna answer that call right?"

Ruby just smiled and pressed the answer button, Weiss face palmed herself and leaned out of cover to try and find the enemy but all she could see was the dark side of the forest and tracer rounds coming towards them,

"Hello, who's this?"

"The person you captured"

"You, where are you!"

"I'm in a dropship above you, we're here to assist but we can't get a clear shot with the thick concentration of trees, we need you to move to the nearest clearing which is South-West of your current location, do you copy?"

"Ruby!" Ruby faced a girl with a beret and sunglasses called out her name, "Wait is the signal clear?"

"Yeah"

"In that case I'm calling for emergency extraction"

"Wait don't do that yet"

"OI I SAID DO YOU COPY?" Vajo said on the other side

"Yeah I heard you" Ruby then ended the call and shouted out "HEY WE HAVE TO HEAD SOUTH-WEST"

"WHAT WHY?" Yang shouted back

"THAT PERSON WE CAPTURED BROUGHT HELP!"

"AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO JUST TRUST HIM?" Jaune said

"He's got a point Ruby" Weiss agreed

"WHY WOULD HE COME BACK THEN, WHEN WE WERE SEPARATED HE HAD THE CHANCE TO ESCAPE BUT HE DIDNT, HE CAME BACK"

"WHY?" Ren asked

"I DONT KNOW BUT I"LL ASK HIM WHEN HE GETS US OUT OF HERE"

"YOU BETTER BE RIGHT RUBY, ALRIGHT TEAM FULL RETREAT, HEAD SOUTH-WEST!" Coco ordered

"The others reluctantly nodded and got up and sprinted South-West, as they ran the concentration of trees got lighter and they could see a spotlight tracing them but after a few seconds it stopped and it lit up the area behind them. Ruby turned her head as she ran, time slowed as the spotlight illuminated the darkness she briefly saw a male black armoured figure with a skull painted on his face plate and red LED lighting coming from the eyes but then the figure slowly disappeared as the spotlight went to another area of forest, Ruby looked back ahead and kept running, eventually they reached a clearing and saw a dropship fly overhead and faced them.

Vajo linked his comms to the dropship's speaker system "Get clear!" he said, the students quickly complied and got underneath the hovering dropship and aimed their weapons at the forest. Vajo jumped out and landed next to the students, but the students noticed that he was surrounded by a purple aura of energy and that he was slowly bringing his arms to his chest before abruptly throwing them to outwards, as he did this the students saw a purple field surround their position and slowly the three teams were surrounded by the same purple aura that the freelancer was surrounded by and suddenly they felt rejuvenated and determined.

Out of nowhere they started taking fire from inside the forest but as the rounds entered the field they slowed down, when the mercenaries noticed this they stopped firing, Vajo activated his helmets night vision and smiled underneath his helmet, **"Goliath 2-3, you're cleared hot" **

"Copy that, cleared hot" the dropship then launched its rockets and fired its chin-mounted autocannon, the mercenaries tried shooting back but all of their rounds were slowed from the field and finally they fired a few homing missiles at Goliath 2-3 but Weiss instantly reacted created a hardlight shield in front of the missiles flight path which caused them to explode midair. Vajo could see the mercenaries slowly recover and the leader ordering them to fall back, they then deployed a smoke screen, grabbed their wounded and retreat into the forest.

"So is it over?" Ruby asked

**"Yes, they're retreating" **Vajo confirmed

"Then lets go after them!" Yang said as she ran ahead but was stopped as Coco blocked her path with her arm,

"No, we stay here until evac arrives" Coco said

"Why we have the advantage, we shoul-"

"I said NO, we only have a slight advantage, we outnumbered them and yet they still beat us without suffering a scratch"

"She right Yang…their gear is more advanced than ours" Blake pointed out

"Yes their gear is something to speak of, their ability to turn invisible significantly hinders our ability to combat them…we cant hit, what we cant see" Ren said

"Awwww I would love to the ability to turn invisible"—she eyed Ren—"I would get a good look at someone I know" Nora muttered to herself,

"Nora why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason!" Nora said as she innocently smiled

As the students chatted amongst themselves, they didn't notice the dropship land behind them and the freelancer walking towards it, Coco turned and noticed this, she ran to catch up with the freelancer, "HEY!" Coco shouted,

Vajo stopped and turned only to see a fashion icon run up to him, "Where do you think you're going?"

**"Beacon, you were sent to apprehend me were you not?"**

"Uh yeah but why aren't you trying to escape"

**"Innocents don't run"**

"Oh well alright…so can we get a lift?"

**"Yeah, I was going to offer you guys a lift anyway" **Vajo turned and kept walking to the dropship,

_"Well that was easier than I thought" _Coco thought, she turned to face her fellow students, "HEY GUYS THE GUY WE CAPTURED IS GONNA GIVE US A LIFT BACK TO BEACON, COME ON JUMP IN!"

The students looked at each other confusingly and ran to board the dropship, after the students jumped in and each took a seat the dropship took off and flew straight for Beacon Academy. It was awkward on the dropship, the person they captured offered them a lift back to Beacon, Ruby then broke the silence, "Soooo…we never actually got your name, you know…cause we captured you…" Ruby said, everyone could hear the crickets chirping, making it more awkward.

**"My name is Vajo Onyx, as you can see I'm a URG freelancer" **

"So uhhh…how old are you?"

**"Seventeen" **This answer shocked most of the students

"Wait you're seventeen and you're with one the most powerful PMC on Remnant?" Weiss questioned

**"Yep"**

"How did that happen?"

**"Its complicated"**

"Riiiight, and you expect us to just believe you?" Yang said

**"I expect you to give me the benefit of the doubt considering I just saved your asses, even knowing that I could've just left and escaped but I didn't"**

"Fine but I still don't trust you"

**"Fine with me"**

***Line Break***

**Time: 05:00, Day: Friday, Location: Beacon Academy **

The gunship then arrived at Beacon with the sun not even close to the sky yet and Vajo could see the landing pad which had an medical team on standby to help the students. Then Vajo saw a man wearing a black suit, green scarf, he carried a cane though he didn't appeared to be crippled and beside him was a blond haired woman with a white top and a black skirt and she carried a riding crop, Vajo then walked up to the headmaster and placed his hands behind his back in a professional manner.

Ozpin smiled and said "Welcome to Beacon Academy, I'm Professor Ozpin, I'm the headmaster at this prestige establishment, I trust that my students were taken care of?"

**"Yes Sir"** Vajo replied with a nod

"Please come with me but first what is your name?" Professor Ozpin asked while holding his hand out

**"Vajo, Vajo Onyx, Headmaster Ozpin" **Vajo said, as he shook the professors hand

The professor smiled, turned around and started to make his way to his office. As Vajo walked with the headmaster he noticed that there weren't too many students out though considering it was around 05:01 but the freelancer did see students working out to stay in shape and while he did get some odd looks from the students but he dismissed them.

Vajo and Professor Ozpin arrived to what seemed to be a large clockwork tower that apparently was Professor Ozpin's office though the freelancer wasn't impressed as he's seen better designs in the city of Sanctuary, they then entered the base of the tower and stepped into the elevator which carried them to the top floor. The Headmasters office was a large circular room with gears and cogs behind some glass beneath the floor and around the room showing its clockwork design, Vajo looked around as Ozpin just sat down at his desk while gesturing to Vajo to sit on the chair opposite of him.

**"I'll stand if you don't mind professor" **Vajo said as he removed his helmet showing his young tanned skin, showing his dark grey eyes with a large scar across his left eye and dark hair that was fixed into a military undercut.

Ozpin just looked at Vajo with a straight face as he thought the freelancer would look a lot older by his posture and military discipline, he then asked "Forgive me for asking but…how old are you?"

Vajo raised an eyebrow before replying "Seventeen sir"

Ozpin looked at him curiously before asking "and how does a seventeen year old become part of the most powerful PMC on Remnant?"

"It's complicated sir"

Ozpin then clasped his hands together, "I see…and how did you manage to encounter my students in the Forest of Forever Fall and could you recount the events that occurred"

_"Angel send a video feed of what happened in Forever Fall"_ he thought to himself

_"Yes sir"_

A video screen was then displayed on the headmasters desk, Ozpin reviewed the footage with interest in his eyes, and knew that he needed the URG on his side on Salem's, time passed and the videos ended, Ozpin looked at the freelancer as he leaned on his chair, "You have my most sincerest thanks for saving my students, I'm in debt to you, especially after they captured you, now I was wondering…would the URG be willing to form a defensive contract with Beacon?"

"Allow me to contact my employer" Ozpin nodded while Vajo turned and contacted the Director of the URG

"Sir"

"What is it son?"

"The headmaster wants to form a defensive contract with the URG"

"Good…_Phase 1_ is complete prepare for _Phase 2_"

**End Chapter 2**

**A.N: I hope you *word that means friends in Australia* enjoyed reading, I hope somewhat long chapters compensate for the amount of time it takes me to write a single chapter but you can't rush things like this even though I'm Australian and we're so (friendly language) laid back but anyway feel free to review, PM me for questions, all that shit blah blah blah and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 False Relations

**Chapter 3: False Relations**

**Time: 05:20, Day: Friday, Location: Beacon Tower**

"The Director would like to talk to you Professor Ozpin"

Professor Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee, Vajo then placed his scroll on the Headmasters desk which generated a two way video feed between the headmaster and the Director of the URG, but the Headmaster only saw a shadowy figure sitting on a office chair with a cigar in his left hand.

"Good morning Headmaster, under normal circumstances I would meet you personally to conduct our business but in times like these its better to be more…cautious, I hope you understand" the figure then leaned back on the office chair and rested his head on his right hand, Professor Ozpin leaned forward, "I understand, in times like this we need to be more…cautious of who we deal with, but before we begin what should I address you as?"

"You can address me as Director" Ozpin grinned before replying "Of course, now shall we get started?"

The Director placed his cigar on an ash tray, picked up his data pad and began to type, the professor's desk then generated a document which was sent to the headmasters scroll. The headmaster then opened up his scroll and extended it into a form of a data pad.

The professor silently read the terms and conditions of the contract, Vajo stared into the professor's eyes as he read through the documents, so far everything seemed to his liking until he read the next section, the headmaster narrowed his eyes and re-read the section again before looking up at the Director.

"The terms are quite intriguing, the payment is understandable but you also want the Lieutenant to attend this Academy" Ozpin paused and changed his expression "I doubt the Lieutenant here requires the education and the training this academy provides"

The Director picked up his cigar, took a puff and leaned forward "The Lieutenant is quite capable theres no doubt about that, but he hasn't gotten the opportunity to experience a…'normal' school life, so I believe this would be a good opportunity to provide him with one"

Ozpin looked back at the documents before deciding "Mr Onyx must go through an initiation so that he can be placed on a team"

"Thats fine, the Lieutenant will be able to handle anything you throw at him" a small grin was given but was hidden under the shadow of the Directors face,

"Is there anything else that you need to discuss?"

"Yes, the use of Beacon as a staging area and the posting of your Emergency Trauma Team and Crises Response Unit at Beacon?"

"Ah of course, I want Beacon to act as a supply point so my forces can reach the remote villages past the mountains"

"And the teams you want posted here?"

"They're both an elite medical/relief team that will be sent to villages who have suffered high casualties from Grimm, bandits, disasters etc"

"So there won't be a permanent security force here in Beacon?"

"No, this is still a school, and I would prefer it not turned into a place like Atlas" the Director took a puff of his cigar as he awaited a response from the Headmaster,

"These terms are acceptable, now I believe this concludes our arrangement…unless you have anything else to discuss Director?"

"No, I'm glad we had a successful business transaction Professor Ozpin, do enjoy the rest of your morning"

The Director cut the transmission leaving only Professor Ozpin and Vajo in the room, the Professor then looked at Vajo "We'll organise your initiation for tomorrow at 9am, do you have any question?"

"No Headmaster Ozpin"

"Very well then, for now lets get you up too speed shall we?"

Vajo just smiled "Yes sir"

**A hour later…**

Vajo exited Beacon tower with his gear equipped and immediately began walking towards the landing pad where he unexpectedly heard a familiar voice behind him as he walked past the clinic, "OH HEY VAJO!" Ruby shouted as she waved, Vajo turned and waved back but he noticed that two students were somewhat hostile towards him,

**"Do you need something Little Red?"**

"No I just wanted to properly introduce ourselves now that no crazy mercenaries are after us, so my name is-"

Vajo held out his hand to stop Ruby from speaking "It's fine, I already know who all of you are anyway"

Ruby and Weiss seemed nervous, while Blake and Yang distrust grew even more "And what do you mean by that?" Yang asked with suspicion,

Vajo crossed his arms, "Angel?"

In a blink of an eye a white holographic projection of a Faunus appeared, she wore hooded robes with plated armour that protected her torso, shoulders and arms, she had a halo floating above her head and massive wings that were so large she could practically shield someone from the weather with them.

Angel held her hands together and bowed, "Hello students, my name is Angel, I'm a fully sentient A.I that has been assigned to Lieutenant Onyx, it's a pleasure to meet you"

The students seemed shocked to see Angel as haven't said a word and are still staring at her "Is something wrong Miss Rose?"

Ruby didn't notice how long she was staring and snapped out of her trance "Oh uh…you know my name?"

"Yes, ever since our encounter in the Forest of Forever Fall, Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY one of the most prestigious first year teams in Beacon"

"Aww thanks" Ruby said,

"So do you know everything about everyone that you encountered in the forest?" Weiss questioned,

"No Miss Schnee, I only researched what was necessary, name, place of birth, education, family teams, etc", A certain blond briefly clenched her hands and changed her lilac eyes to red.

Vajo eyed Yangs hand as she clenched it and heard a voice in his head, "Something is wrong with Miss Xiao Long…should we-"

"No"

"Y-yes Sir"

Ruby got the attention of the freelancer, "So what are you guys doing now?"

**"Heading back to the airship I'm stationed on"**

Ruby eyes immediately transitioned into stars, "WOW YOU HAVE AN AIRSHIP, CAN WE SEE IT?"

**"Um no offence Ruby but we've just met and I'm pretty sure we had our weapons pointed at each other a few hours ago"**

"Oh can we see it sometime later…maybe?"

**"Maybe…but right now you should report to the headmaster"**

"Professor Ozpin? But he hasn't called us-", as if on cue a small chime was emitted from Ruby's scroll, she checked it and saw a message from Professor Ozpin, "Oh…well apparently he did ask for us, so maybe we'll see you later"

**"Heh, yeah sure"**

Ruby and Weiss waved at the freelancer as they walked away but Blake and Yang did nothing of the such and gave the freelancer a death stare before walking away with the rest of their team,

After waving back he turned and kept walking to wards the landing pad, he then heard Angel's voice in his head, "Sir Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long hostilities towards you could prove problematic if we were gonna be here"

"Hmm, we'll have to mend our relations"

"Yes, who do you think we should deal with first?"

"Ruby is naive but her partner is wise enough and will stop her from making any stupid decisions that will affect the team, while the sister will do the same but lacks the discipline and control, whatever she'll do might end up backfiring on her team, but the White Fang member is the real problem"

"Yes she is the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, the Chieftain of Menagerie, the URG and the people of Menagerie have strong ties but the daughter could easily influence the Chieftain to sever those ties"

"Yes and if she does the URG will pull out and Menagerie will be overrun by Grimm, so we'll mend relations with her first then Yang, and I have a few ideas that may or may not work"

"I hope your ideas won't get us killed"

"You're the A.I…you tell me the odds"

Vajo approached the landing pad and he greeted Juno who was having a smoke with her helmet still on, "You took your sweet time"

**"The Headmaster and I had an…enlightening chat"**

"Oh great, are you gonna give me a boring two hour lecture?"

**"If you ask nicely"**

"Get. Fucked."

**"Heh"**

"So where to now boss?"

**"We're heading back to the ****_All Under Heaven_****"**

"You got it" Juno said enthusiastically, she threw her cigarette on the ground and stopped on it, "Hurry up and jump in I'm fucking starving and I'm not eating those MRE's!" Juno said as she thumbed towards a rations pack in the dropship.

Vajo held up his hands in a 'surrender' manner, "Alright alright let's go"

Juno hopped into the cockpit as Vajo took a seat at the side of the dropship with his weapon out, as the dropship took off Juno looped it around Beacon tower, as she did that Vajo spotted twelve VERY familiar students gathered at the base of the tower before Juno accelerated towards the _All Under Heaven. _

Angel projected herself in the dropship and made herself appear that she was actually sitting down on one of the passenger seats before standing up and moving to sit next to Vajo to get a good look at the scenery, "Wow! Its great to get a good look at the scenery every now and then…from my form that is"

**"Yes it is"**

"Oh and if you're not busy I would like to continue reading the History of the Faunus, if you don't mind of course"

**"Why are you so interested in the Faunus?"**

"Well, I am interested on why Humans were so hostile towards Faunus, even after the Great War, humans AND faunus fought and died together and yet they were still hated"

Vajo sighed and shook his head **"Humans are complicated Angel, there are a lot of variables to why humans hate faunus, like they're different which is the dumbest reason i've heard in my entire life. While some were convinced by influential people that faunus are the enemy and others just had some bad encounters with the faunus but even so you cant judge a whole species because of the actions of a few"**

Angel had her hand on her chin, processing all the information that Vajo was giving her "I see…so its only the few that ruin it for everyone?"

**"You can say that, al-"** before he could finish he heard Juno speak on the intercom. "We're approaching our destination, get ready to disembark"

The freelancer got up and held onto a handle while the dropship flew into one of the hangers of the ship and began to land, Vajo jumped out and contacted Juno **"Thanks for the lift Juno" **Juno gave a thumbs up before jumping out and going through some maintenance on her dropship.

Vajo was walking towards the exit and surprisingly he saw Captain Cole, Vajo walked up to him and saluted "**Captain Cole Sir!"**

The Captain just gave a gesture that told the Lieutenant to be at ease "Its good that your back, the Director already debriefed me, you're also to report to the medical bay, the doc says it's time for a health check, and lastly I understand that your initiation is tomorrow"

Vajo nodded and the Captain continued talking, "I've spoken to the Headmaster about some things about our new contract, but the main thing is that he's set up a place for you too sleep in temporarily before the initiation but I told him it'll be fine"

**"Meaning?"**

"Meaning I'll have Goliath 2-3 drop you off"

**"Heh yes sir"**

"Now get moving, the doc is getting impatient"

**"Sir!"** Vajo saluted and rushed towards the medical bay.

**Meanwhile elsewhere…**

In a abandoned warehouse there was a male with orange hair, a cane and a bowler hat beside him was a short girl with pink and brown hair and eyes she carried an umbrella, they were standing around a table with a bunch of maps of Vale and around them was crates filled with dust crystals, Lien and weapons.

"Sir!" a white fang soldier said

"What is it Perry?" the male with a cane questioned

"Sir our forces in Forever Fall were wiped out and there was only one surviver, it took her while to get back here undetected but I made sure she wasn't followed" the man with the cane looked up at the white fang solider

"Well bring her to me, I want to know who destroyed the cell in the Forest of Forever Fall" the white fang nodded and exited the warehouse only to return with a wolf faunus not wearing a white fang uniform but wearing casual clothing.

The survivor looked at the man with a cane and stood around the table with a worried expression. "What happened?" the man with the cane asked, the survivor could hear the anger and disappointment in her superiors voice, she struggled to speak because she was terrified of what could happen to her

"I…uh…we…"

The man then used his cane to hit the floor hard startling the survivor making her droop her wolf ears, "DON'T make me ask AGAIN" the survivor then forced the words out of her mouth to explain what happened in the forest of forever fall.

***Line Break* (First Person POV)**

**Time: 02:30 Day: Friday Location: Forest of Forever Fall (White Fang Staging Area)**

**I was looking at the broken moon with my rifle in my hands wondering "Was it always broken? but it couldn't because everything that was made starts off in a full piece and then it could get broken" then I was interrupted by a familiar voice.**

**"Hey you alright Cella?" A male wolf Faunus asked**

**"Yeah…I'm fine Jet, why do you ask?"**

**"Well its just that you're at the edge of the camp staring at the moon"**

**"Its nothing…well I mean…do you ever wonder why we're here?**

**"Well…I've been wondering if there's a God or Gods…you know watching us…maybe writing out our lives and choosing when we die or when its our time to be revealed"**

**"What? no Jet I mean do you ever wonder why we're here as in the edge of the forest of forever fall"**

**"Oh…well…I don't know the details about WHY we're actually here I'm the same rank as you remember?"**

**"Oh my Oum Jet I swear I will slap you…I mean why we're here fighting for the white fang…I mean we could just join the URG or go to Menagerie or to Sanctuary, where its safe"**

**"Oh…uh…I don't really have an answer for that to be honest Cella, I mean I joined up because you did, I couldn't just let my childhood friend get killed all alone"**

**"Yeah I know, but I couldn't just stand by and watch humans push us around like its nothing"**

**"Well of course, I've known you since we we're kids, you're the most badass girl I've ever met"**

**I looked to the side trying to hide my embarrassed face from Jet**

**"Listen I…uh…need to ask you something…" I then turned again only to find Jet's face closer to mine.**

**"I…uh…your face is a little too close Jet"**

**"I…I've been meaning to ask you…do-" before Jet could finish someone launched a missile at a gunship flying overhead but it didn't hit as the gunship launched flares, it then turned its weapons on us and began firing, it launched missiles and its turrets were firing in all separate directions probably tearing through our forces.**

**"Shit I tell you later we have shoot that down before it wipes us out!"**

**"Alright lets get some munitions from the SAM trucks" Jet nodded and we both ran to where the SAM trucks would be located**

**"GET ON YOUR SCROLL AND FIND OUT WHATS GOING ON" I nodded and pulled out my scroll and hid behind a tree while Jet hid behind another, but I noticed something was wrong, all I got was static which was odd because we're all in range of each other.**

**"Somethings wrong with the signal, we might be getting jammed" I shouted, Jet pulled out his scroll and attempted to contact anyone to get an idea of whats going on but couldn't get anyone**

**"Shit! come on we gotta keep moving" I nodded and continued to run towards the SAM truck.**

**I kept glancing at the sky and saw that our forces kept launching missiles at the gunship but they didn't hit because of the gunships counter measures, I looked at Jet who was running with me**

**"IF WE CAN BARELY HIT THAT GUNSHIP AND IF SOMETHING IS JAMMING OUR COMMS THAT MEANS ITS MORE ADVANCED THAN THE STANDARD MILITARY!"**

**Jet looked at me and yelled out loud "YEAH MAYBE ITS A PMC GUNSHIP" I nodded agreeing with Jets assumption,**

**We had to keep moving from cover to cover to hide from the gunships line of sight so we don't get hit, I thought we were making good progress despite the fact that the camp was covered with corpses, blood and fires.**

**We were now close to the SAM truck, as we saw it launch four missiles at the gunship only for them to miss due to the gunships counter measures, but then it positioned itself to target the SAM truck, Jet noticed this and quickly reacted**

**"CELLA GET CLEAR"**

**The gunship then launched a missile which was aimed at the SAM truck, I just watched the missile fly towards the SAM truck and before it hit while Jet jumped on me trying to protect me from the blast, as the missile hit it caused a massive explosion that destroyed most of the forest and then I blacked out.**

**I started to wake up, my vision was blurry, I could barely hear a thing and my body was so sore from the blast. It started to rain and as I struggled to lift myself off the ground I felt a hand grabbing my arm I faced to get a look at who was grabbing me and found out that it was Jet.**

**He pulled out something from his bag, it looked like a syringe and then he injected it into my body helping me recover, this allowed me to stand on my own but my body was still sore as hell and then I saw Jet held his hand out.**

**"Come on we got to get out of here" I nodded and held my own hand which he grabbed and started pulling me to walk in a direction, but then we noticed something in the direction we were heading and apparently it moving lights but thanks to the night vision we inherit as faunus we could see that it was a human male with state of the art gear. We saw that he pulled out his handgun and executed a white fang member and started to walk towards one that was leaning against the tree.**

**Jet looked at me "We gotta do something Cella we cant let him kill our brothers" I nodded and pulled out my dagger that was in a sheath behind my lower back and Jet's nails grew longer becoming claws "Alright Cella I'll distract him up front and you go for the neck with your knife alright?" I nodded and moved to flank the human from behind.**

**I saw the human move slowly towards the member that was against the tree and then Jet broke cover and got the attention of the human but was stopped when the human grabbed him by the neck, I reacted and emerged from my position only to be get hit in the face knocking me out instantly.**

**I started to wake up and realised that dawn was coming, I could barely get up but when I did I looked around to get a good look of my surroundings and realised I was in the middle of forever fall and behind me I found three white fang members, I saw that two were dead, one was executed by that soldier and one was against the tree with blood splatter so I knew he was dead but that meant that the last body is Jet's…**

**I limped over and as I got closer I could see the blood that was on his uniform, I closed my eyes and started to cry, I broke down next to my childhood's friends corpse, I stayed with him for hours and looked at his neck and noticed a pendent, I opened it and saw a picture of us while we were kids, I removed it from his neck and held it tightly with both my hands while looking at the sky with tears in my eyes. But as time passed I came to a realisation if I stayed here the Grimm would come and I would die as I'm in no condition to fight, so I did what felt like the hardest thing in my life…I left without giving my childhood friend a proper burial.**

**I started to make my way towards the city while picking up any food and water for the trip, I also ditched my uniform for casual clothing so I could blend in and make it back to the hideout.**

***Line Break***

**Back at the abandoned warehouse…**

"So Cella…what you're saying is that the forces in forever fall was wiped out by a gunship and mopped up by a single person?" Cella nodded and then the man just sighed,

Cella could feel the amount of disappointment and frustration from him and she was afraid but then she was surprised to see that the man gave her a gesture for her to leave, she complied quickly and left without another word.

The man now looked at the map and slammed his hands on the desk startling the petite girl that was next to him. The girl then pulled out her scroll and sent him a message

"What should we do Roman?"

Roman looked at his scroll and calmed himself "We have to fix this before Cinder get back with her two pets"

Roman paused for a bit, trying to come up with a plan and then he broke the silence "Neo! I'm going to find some intel on this guy then I'm gonna have you take him down"

Neo sadistically smiled and nodded then Roman then pulled his scroll and started to call someone, the scroll was ringing, then someone picked up "Hey its me, I need you to find anything on a battle that occurred recently in the Forest of Forever Fall, it may have been a PMC..."

***Line Break***

**Meanwhile on the URG ****_All under Heaven_**

Vajo walked into a room with a surgeon and some nurses, "Oh there you are Lieutenant, it's time for a health check, I'm gonna check the A.I implant first then we'll do a physical after you wake up" the surgeon said, she then gestured to a table to lie down on while the surgeon was checking some things off on her data pad, Vajo removed his helmet and placed it on a table beside the surgical table.

"Alright Lieutenant I'm going to sedate you now, you'll be out for a while, any questions before we begin?"

"Why don't we do the physical first before the implant?"

"Because there might be some glitches AFTER I do a maintenance check on your implant. anymore questions?"

"No, let's get this over with"

The nurses now started to inject Vajo with drugs making him pass out for the duration of the surgery, the surgeons can see that Vajo was starting to go under evidence by him struggling to keep his eyes open and when he did finally go to sleep the surgeon then began the process.

***Line Break***

**Time: Unknown, Day: Unknown, Location: Unknown**

**Vajo saw two kids surrounded by a bunch of dead adults but saw the kids regaining consciousness after the crash, the emergency lighting of the bullhead was lit, the boy looked at his sister and began to shake her body attempting to wake her up.**

**"Sis come on wake up already" tears began to shed from his eyes then all of a sudden he could hear someone trying to open the side of the bullhead. The boy just held on to his sister tightly "Don't worry sis I wont let them take you, I made a promise that I will always protect you"**

**The bullheads doors were ripped open, the boy could see two large black armoured individuals with a red eyes emitting from their helmets (Black knights from Dark Souls) and could see a dark aura surrounding the two individuals.**

**One of the unknown figures jumped into the crashed bullhead and saw a little boy holding his sister in his arms, the figure then reached for the girl but stopped as the boy pulled his sister closer.**

**"I WONT LET YOU MONSTERS TAKE HER, YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME IF YOU WANT TO GET HER!"**

**The black armoured individual just stared at him before opening his hand and unleashing a dark power and projecting it into the boy's heart "ARRRRRGHHHHHHH!"**

**The darkness quickly began to take over the boys body loosening the grip on his sister. The armoured individual enjoyed torturing the boy but stopped as a sound of a ship was heard, the individuals outside the bullhead shouted "Quickly, grab the girl and lets withdraw" the armoured individual picked the girl and jumped out the bullhead.**

**The boy could do nothing but watch as his sister was taken from him, his vision began to blur, the darkness was slowly covering the boy and he slowly started to give in, he closed his eyes but he heard an odd voice in his head.**

**"Yes your body will do nicely for Salems growing army" the voice said.**

**The boy opened his eyes again but saw a different armoured figure, this figure had the markings saying URG. He saw her looking around before looking towards him**

**"HEY WE GOT A LIVE ONE OVER HERE!" the figure yelled out before rushing over to the boy to examine him "Hang in there kid, you'll be fine" she turned around "COME ON LETS GET HIM OUT OF HERE"**

**The female figure picked him up slowly and carried him out of the downed bullhead, she then carefully placed on the ground so that the medics can examine him. The medics opened up his shirt and was shocked to see an unknown dark biological parasite that was slowly spreading from his heart, the medics could do nothing but watch as the darkness slowly spread to the rest of his body.**

**"What the…I've never seen anything like these before in my life" one of the medics said**

**"Ma'am we can't do anything here" another medic said**

**"Alright who might know what to do?"**

**"Maybe the church might know what to do"**

**"Alright lets get him back to Sanctuary" the woman said,**

**The medics nodded and placed the kid onto a stretcher as the gunship slowly descended to the ground, the medics carried the kid into the ship and the armoured woman banged on the ship signalling the pilot to take off.**

**Then the woman got a transmission from someone and answered "Report Ivory" the man said, he was on a video screen wearing a navy uniform**

**The soldier saluted "Commander Cole Sir, we only found one survivor, we're bringing him back to Sanctuary to be treated by the church, he seems to be infected by some sort of Grimm like substance, its killing him slowly"**

**The man just looked at her "Alright see to it, and the Director wants a full report when you return"**

**Ivory saluted "Yes Sir!" before standing at ease. The boys eyes were now getting heavier and started to drift off again hearing the same voice again.**

**"ARMIES WILL BE SHATTERED, REMNANT WILL BURN AND OZPIN WILL DIE!"**

**"Remnant...Ozpin..."**

**"GIVE IN TO THE DARKNESS, SALEM IS OUR SAVIOUR"**

**"Salem...saviour..."**

**"SALEM. IS. SALVATION."**

**The boy then heard a voice elsewhere, "Summer, were losing him, he wont survive much longer"**

**"Even if I did how do we know it wont just kill him outright?!"**

**"We don't, this is the first one we've managed to get here alive so far, the others have either turned or died on the way"**

**"Alright…hold him down…"**

**The boy opened his eyes briefly but all he saw was a woman with a cloak before he was blinded by a burning light. He could feel the burning sensation where his heart was located until he blacked out, he opened his eyes and he saw nothing but the same dark substance that Grimm were made from until it was burned away. The boy had trouble facing the blinding light so he raised his arm to try and block it as he slowly walked towards it.**

***Gasps***

**The boy woke up in an odd place as he could see a shrine and other religious objects, he sat up and realised he was lying down on a table with straps on it, he looked down at his hand and saw himself topless. He positioned himself on the edge of the table and saw his own reflection in a mirror, the boy examined himself and noticed something odd, the boy could see a dark source of power outlining his beating heart.**

**"What the-" the boy was quickly interrupted as a sound of a door opened**

**"Oh good you're finally awake"**

**End of Chapter 3**

**A.N WARNING VOLUME 6 SPOILERS (unlikely but on the off-chance if you haven't seen it)**

**I'm gonna explain Summer's ability incase you haven't seen RWBY Volume 6 then 1. You're delayed as *friendly language* 2. Spoilers so don't scroll down (Didn't use "first" membership btw, Rooster Teeth doesn't deserve that kind of support)**

**In Volume 6 episode 6 Ruby uses her eyes to literally turn the Apathy to ash or dust, I honestly think it should've have been stone because the Grim Reaper did that in episode 7, episode 13, Ruby did the same thing to the Wyvern in Volume 3 episode 12 and she did the same in Volume 5 episode 11 to Cinder but was knocked out.**

**So I'm not exactly sure what differentiates the situation, maybe the large creatures get turned to stone while the smaller and lesser creatures get turned to ash or dust. But anyway Summer used her eyes to halt the infection before it reached the vital areas of the boys body(Though you could probably guess who it is already XD).**


	4. Chapter 4 New Players on the Field

**A.N: Long Chapter. Get comfortable and enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: New Players on the Field…**

**Time: 04:00, Day: Saturday, Location: URG ****_All Under Heaven, _****500 km above the emerald forest**

Vajo slowly gained consciousness and slowly sat himself up. As he did so he instantly felt a pounding headache, he was seeing some glitches and hearing a disembodied voice in his head.

_"There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead"_

After the glitch passed a surgeon walked in with her data pad, "Ah your awake I see, you were asleep for the whole day after the operation, how do you feel?" the surgeon asked, Vajo got off the operating table and stood up to his full height **"Amazing"** Vajo said sarcastically,

"Your sarcasm will be noted, now to see if there are any glitches"—the surgeon walked over to the table, picked up Vajo's helmet and handed it to him—"Put this on"

Vajo put his helmet on and the doctor pulled out her data pad and said "Angel perform a system scan" with that Angel showed herself sitting on the freelancer's shoulder armour with some holographic screens in front of her.

"All systems nominal…hold on…it seems that there is a problem with the helmet's targeting software…rebooting system, standby"

Vajo's HUD went dark and now he couldn't see inside his helmet, after a few seconds his HUD lit up again

_Rebooting targeting software…standby_

"Alright Lieutenant, you are going to have to target various objects to calibrate the system" Angel said

"Now please look at the surgical equipment on the left" Vajo followed Angel's instructions, the freelancer's HUD highlighted the objects and showed its specifications.

"Excellent, now please look at the X-rays on the wall on the right please" Vajo proceeded and his HUD highlighted the X-rays and brought them into full view. The X-rays were images showing the location of Data Crystal Chip implanted at the base of his skull.

"Ok, now please look down at the floor and up at the ceiling" Vajo did as instructed, and the floor and ceilings were highlighted as a whole.

"Now please look at the centre of the room Lieutenant"

Vajo looked towards the centre of the room and saw that Angel was now standing there, the HUD then automatically highlighted her and identified her as 'Friendly'

"Targeting software calibrated, now its time for the physical"

The surgeon gestured to a machine that had a ring surround it, "Please stand in the centre and stay still" the Lieutenant did as he was told and the ring that surrounded the machine slowly moved up and down while emitting a blue light, when it was done the surgeon showed Vajo her data pad which revealed a fully detailed body scan of Vajo's body.

"Scans indicate your gene mods are working just fine, no tears in the muscles or cracks in your bones. Your nanites are operating all full efficiency, so this means we can skip the physical considering you're in peak condition, you're dismissed"

**"Ma'am"** Vajo said as he nodded, he then grabbed all his gear that was in a locker and left the room, he noticed the time on his HUD, it was 04:10.

**"I'm gonna go to the quartermaster to modify my current loadout, that EXO's armour had some tough armour"**

"Yes Lieutenant, I believe that is a wise decision" Vajo then walked into the direction of the main armoury, they passed several crew members but they didn't mind them. When they entered the armoury he saw a firing range on the right, on the left there was armour stations, in the centre of the room was workbenches to modify weapons, armour or pieces of equipment and lastly he saw only one person in a room in the far back corner, the room was secured by thick metal bars on the windows and a heavily armoured door which was the only entrance or exit.

Vajo walked up to the Quartermaster, knocked on the window and said **"Hey Gunns, you are NOT gonna believe the amount of shit I'm gonna need, thanks of my last encounter"**

"And what did that last encounter entail son?" Master Gunns said as he placed a Gauss Rifle on a weapons rack.

**"P.T.C."**

"Shit…so the rumours were true, they're making themselves known with their new CO"—He walked up to the glass and rested his hands on the counter—"You know I heard they subjugated a number of villages in Vacuo"

**"Damn…dust mines?"**

"Yeah you know it, the kingdoms life blood"

**"The kingdom of Vacuo should make a contract with us, they don't stand a chance against their tech"**

"I ain't no strategist or anything but we don't have the numbers, most of our soldiers are in Menagerie keeping the Grimm at bay and from what I've been hearing…it doesn't sound good"

**"How so Gunns?"**

"Its practically a war zone son, heard they raised the Grimm threat level to 7 and the White Fang ain't helping with their raids on our supply convoys to the frontlines"

Vajo slammed the counter, **"Fucking terrorists, we're trying to keep them from being wiped off the map and what do they do?"**

"Calm down son, here let's change the subject, what do you need?"

**"Black market weapons, Code Black"**

"Hah! Of course, only the top-line gear for you"—Master Gunns went under the counter, grabbed a data pad and handed it to Vajo—"Here, we've received numerous top-line gear, courtesy of Blackjack"

**"Ah yes, the same one who armed PTC"** Vajo said as he grabbed the data pad,

"Blackjack arms everyone…if you can pay for the high-end gear that he provides that is"

**"Whats to keep him from arming the White Fang? The last thing I need is a terrorist launching a VC9 rocket up my ass"**

"He probably won't, he's only been arming PMC's as far as I've heard"

**"For now…"**

Vajo scrolled through various types of Prototype Weaponry, Armours and equipment. He tapped on several weapons he deemed were necessary: A LS13 Shotgun with 10 Gauge Shells, a StA-14 Rifle with 9.5x40mm High-Powered Armour Piercing Rounds, a Prototype Porcupine Shoulder-Fired Missile Launcher with Homing Shredder Missiles and 2 Hardlight Blades for his gauntlets.

Vajo processed the payment of 35,700 Lien and gave the data pad back to Master Gunns to which he took and briefly glancing at Vajo, "You know this gear ain't cheap, just what did PTC throw at you?"

**"EXO's and mercs"**

"The EXO's armour is too tough for your Assault Rifle?"

**"Yeah, at least from the front"**

"Why didn't you used your grenades?"

**"Made them for tanks or large mechs not EXO suits"**

"Hmm alright, trade in your weapons excluding your sidearm and I'll hand you your new gear"

**"No problem"** Vajo unholstered his main weapons and handed them all to Master Gunns, Gunns then placed them in a container and walked over to one of Blackjacks armouries, placed the data pad on a port and processed Vajo's order. A small chime was emitted and the box opened up, revealing all the gear that Vajo requested, Master Gunns handed it to him one by one and when he handed the Porcupine Missile Launcher and Vajo's hardlight blades, he gestured to the armour station, "Just have that equipped on your armour over there"

**"Thanks Gunns"**

"Eh no problem"

Vajo left his weapons on one of the workbenches in the centre of the room and stepped into a armour station, while inside he made selections to modify his armour to install the missile launcher on his right shoulder and two hardlight blade on his gauntlets. Vajo stepped out and engaged his hardlight blades for testing, he then heard Master Gunns voice on the armoury's intercom, "Those hardlight blades can do some serious damage up close, I've seen a Faunus once use hardlight tech on some old AK 130's and damn do they slice shit up good, and her's was in it's testing stage"

Vajo disengaged his hardlight blades, grabbed his battle rifle and shotgun from the workbench and walked over to the firing range. The range projected some holographic targets in the form of a bandit, he activated his missile launcher and his HUD highlighted hostile targets with a red reticle, "That launcher is a favourite of mine, the Porcupine Shoulder-Fired Missile Launcher fires homing missiles hands-free but in your case it'll fire shredder missiles, just deploy it, lock on to a target and fire, those missiles can shred armour so I wouldn't use it on unarmored targets unless you plan to clean up the mess" Master Gunns said over the armoury's intercom

**"Angel, you have the firing range, generate some PTC EXO's"**

"Yes Lieutenant" Angel projected herself beside the firing ranges controls next to Vajo, the bandits disappeared and in their place two PTC EXO's appeared beside each other, Vajo locked on to a single target and fired, the missile hit the EXO head on, shredding most of the EXO's frontal armour which left it vulnerable, he then fired a couple rounds into the EXO's torso which killed the pilot as the rounds penetrated what was left of the EXO's frontal armour.

"Ah that StA-14 Battle Rifle you have there is useful at medium to long ranges but if they get close, just use your LS13 Shotgun to blast them to pieces or use your hardlight blades to slice them up" Master Gunns said,

**"Hmm…Angel get rid of the other EXO and generate a target at close range" **Vajo ordered as he switch his battle rifle for his shotgun,

"Yes Lieutenant"

The targets disappeared again and generated a single target at point-blank range, Vajo fired at the hologram which showed that the target was filled with pellets, **"Nice"**—he holstered his shotgun and looked at Angel who was beside the controls for the firing range—**"Thats enough for today, lets do something else before the initiation"**

"Yes sir" Angel said as she disappeared,

**"I'll see ya around Gunns, try not to get killed by some Atlas wankers who think they know how to fight alright"** Vajo said as waved while walking towards the exit,

"Hah! them Atlas fucks will be dead the second they engage the _All Under Heaven"_

As Vajo exited the armoury he noticed the time was at 05:55, and with the initiation at 07:00 sharp he knew he had some time to kill, **"Let's retire to our bunks, so you continue were you left off"**

"Of course" Vajo then made his way towards the bunks,

**Some time later…**

It was 06:30, Vajo and Angel were exiting the bunk to go to the hanger for the initiation.

"So the white fang used to be a peaceful organisation, but the previous leader stepped down and the new one took his place, she changed their tactics"

**"Pretty much yeah"**

"Why don't they just go to Sanctuary?, it's practically a refuge at this point, Faunus and Humans co-exist over there and with a large force of URG personal stationed there and that's not including the _Dawn Under Heaven_, it's practically a fortress…everyone can feel safe there"

**"That may be true but the SDC makes it hard to just stand on the sidelines and do nothing, so that's one of the reasons why faunus still join the white fang"**

"Would you do the same if you were in their position?"

**"What? join a terrorist organisation?, no never, there are different ways to accomplish their goals but the path their on is clearly the wrong one"**

"But they're just proving the humans right aren't they?"

**"Yes they are…but desperate times calls for desperate measures"**

"Both races are equally confusing"

**"Yeah I know, its a real pain to deal with sometimes"**

Vajo and Angel were now approaching the hanger, Vajo entered the hanger and quickly made his way to Juno's dropship, he was looking for her until she stepped outside the dropship, Juno saluted with two fingers, "Sup bitch you ready?"

**"Well good morning to you to Juno"**

"You ready?"

**"Yeah"**

Juno jabbed her thumb towards her dropship, "Jump in and I'll take us over the target area"

**"Got it"**

Vajo jumped in and saw Jake at his station, **"Hey what's with Juno today?"**

"I…uh…um…I don't know"

**"Seriously? what did you do this time?"**

"Um yesterday…at the mess hall…I may have-"

Vajo raised his hand **"Alright just stop right there, I think I have a pretty good idea on what you've said to her"**

"She…uh…won't kill me right?"

**"I don't know, maybe?"** The Vajo then felt the dropship take off and took a seat,

**"Listen, if I don't see you afterwards I can only assume that you're dead and your remains will NEVER be found"**

"Oh gee thanks"

**"You'll learn"**

Angel hacked into the Beacons systems and displayed Vajo's helmet cam.

**Beacon Academy…**

Since it was the weekend students were gathered at the auditorium to observe a students initiation into the school, some of them were disappointed that they were forced to watch a student's initiation while others were curious of could be coming to Beacon even after the official initiation at the start of the year.

"Remind me why we're here at the auditorium this early in the morning?" Yang said to the rest of her team, Team JNPR and Team CVFY

"Vajo's initiation is today and its mandatory for all student to attend, weren't you listening to Professor Ozpin yesterday?" Weiss answered

"No, my mind went blank after he mentioned that merc Ice Queen"

"Quiet you"

"Shhh its Professor Ozpin" Ruby ordered

Professor Ozpin was standing at the microphone looking at the time, seeing that it was nearly time for the initiation to begin.

"Ahem, students as you may or may not know, we are here to observe a new student that will go through initiation today, now I know that it is your weekend and you all have your own schedules but this is why I've scheduled the initiation to take place at this time, since this should only take an hour or so" Professor Ozpin smiled while casually taking another sip of his coffee and stepping back, then Professor Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone.

"Students, the initiation will begin shortly now please take your seats an—" before she could finish the screens in the auditorium were instantly switched on. The students saw a that they were watching through a view of a solider, the students were pulled into screens as they saw an interior of an dropship.

"Hmm, is Onyx just getting dropped off?" Yatsuhashi said with his hand on his chin

"Hey man, can you describe whats happening for me?" Fox said gesturing to his eyes

"Oh sure, Onyx appears to be in the same dropship we were in before but there's no lighting on the inside"

"Tsk, is he going to get dropped off? I expected him to go through the landing strategy part like we did" Coco said

"Yeah…this doesn't seem fair"

"Guys let's simmer down, I don't think Professor Ozpin would allow this, so Onyx might be up to something else"

"Yep, check it out, it looks like the Ice Queen was right" Yang said,

"Of course I am…wait HEY!"

**Meanwhile with Vajo…**

"Link established Sir, Beacons cyber defences are very…primitive, at least by my standards"

**"Can't say I'm surprised, Vale isn't as technologically advanced as the URG…wait they didn't hear that did they?"**

"No, I muted the camera but I will turn the mic back on in a bit"

The freelancer gave a sigh of relief and tapped on his helmet camera **"Alright good, last thing the Director needs is a complaint from the Headmaster"**

**[Play Falling from the sky (feat. Lamar Hall & Casey Lee Williams)]**

"As you say sir"

Jake got up from his seat and moved towards the rear of the cabin, "Alright, we're over the drop point, I hope you got your landing strategy all figured out!"

**"I'll improvise"** Vajo said as he got up from his seat,

Jake gave a thumbs up, "Oh by the way, your callsign has been changed to Vanguard, Tier 1 authorisation confirm?"

**"Confirmed, the objective?"**

"You're looking for an abandoned temple, towards the northern end of the forest, at the temple there will be several relics. You must pick one and return to the top of the cliff, copy?"

**"Copy"** the interior of the dropship lights lit up red, he then held his arms outwards, "Red Light standby…" The ramp then lowered revealing the bright morning sky,

Jake stepped to the side as the interior lights turned green, he then gave Vajo the signal to jump, "Green Light, go, go, go!"

**"Thanks for the ride!"** Vajo said as he ran past Jake and out the dropship, he got a good birds eye view of the area before shifting his body to look back at the dropship which was flying back to the _All Under Heaven._

"I hope you know what you're doing sir"

Vajo didn't answer Angel instead he turned his body again so that he was facing the ground. As he approached the ground at a rapid pace he saw a unusual clearing with what it seemed like stones or old ruins of some kind and before he knew it a Nevermore emerged from the clouds and got in his view of the clearing, but lucky him the Nevermore was on a course that crossed his flight path making for a perfect intercept opportunity, "I know what your thinking and it's crazy…"

**"Wouldn't be fun otherwise, guide me in on that Nevermore"**

"Um just one teensy question…what if you miss?"

**"…I won't"** Vajo's HUD displayed a flight path homing in on the Nevermore, he then pulled his arms closer to his body to increase the speed of his decent, "400 metres to target, contact imminent!"

**"Copy" **Vajo held his arms out and slowing his decent and increasing the control, "100 metres!"

**"I've got it!"** Vajo landed on the Nevermore's body and gripped the overgrown birds black feathers. The Nevermore didn't like that as it screeched, panicked and flailed about midair trying to shake off the freelancer, **"SORRY MATE, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO MAKE AN EMERGENCY LANDING!"** Vajo climbed closer to the Nevermore's neck and engaged his hardlight blades, he then cut the Nevermore's neck open with an X slash and slowly felt the bird's thrashing come to a halt and slowly fall out of the sky.

**[End Track]**

Vajo jumped off the Nevermore's corpse and performed a superhero landing, he pulled out his Battle Rifle and sprinted in the direction where he saw the unusual clearing on his way down. As he sprinted through the forest, his tracker picked up a large number a red dots heading towards him, "35 hostile signals 80 meters"Vajo cocked his rifle and took cover behind a tree,

Vajo pointed his rifle towards the head of the pack that was heading straight for him, but they unexpectedly halted their advance 50 meters out, "Somethings up…" Angel said, the red dots on the tracker split off in two directions, "It appears they're are attempting to take us down with an encirclement"

**"So it would seem…"** The pack then began to charge at the freelancer from all sides, **"Shit, Angel guide my homing missiles to hit large parts of the pack, we have to thin them out before they get to us"**

"Yes sir, activating Porcupine Missile Launcher" The shoulder mounted weapon came out of its case, "You may fire when ready"

**"Launching!"** Immediately 6 missiles were launched straight into the air which all went in seperate directions to target large parts of the pack, the missiles then impacted the ground killing a majority of the charging horde, "16 plus K.I.A, the shrapnel from the missiles will kill off 7 which leaves us with about 12 hostiles"

"Copy" Vajo pointed his rifle at the nearest target and before he knew it a Alpha Beowulf quickly emerged from the cover of the bushes rushing the freelancer, Vajo fired his Battle Rifle at the Alpha, a few rounds hit the Alpha's limbs while one round hit its torso. The Alpha hid behind some trees which blocked Vajo's line of fire, the Alpha gave a deafening roar which also prompted the other Grimm to charge in faster than they did before causing Vajo to switch targets to the closest threat. A couple of four Beowulves charged in while trying to keep the trees in-between them and the bullets that Vajo was firing, **"Uggh, smart little shits, aren't they?"**

"The Alpha is coordinating their assault, I would recommend targeting it first but we don't have a clear shot"

**"Oh fuck this, I'm going in!" **Vajo reloaded his rifle and switched it with his LS13 shotgun, he then ran to the position of the Alpha, the Alpha noticed this and gave another deafening roar, the other Grimm went after Vajo without concern of cover, exposing themselves to fire, while Vajo was running a beowulf jumped out of cover and attempted to rip off Vajo's head with it's mouth, Vajo quickly reacted and performed a combat roll, he then turned around and blasted a decently sized hole inside the beowulf's chest. The rest of the pack caught up with him and attacked out of order, a beowulf went for a high attack but Vajo ducked under it, smacked another beowulf with the gun, blasted its head off, he turned and blasted the other beowulf that he dodged which left 9 more.

Vajo saw a group of 3 heading towards him, he walked forwards and fired 3 shells at the beowulves and killed them, a beowulf surprised from behind, he pointed his gun at the Grimm and pulled the trigger but it didn't fire, Vajo immediately dropped his shotgun right before the beowulf pinned him to the ground, the freelancer held the beowulf's mouth away from his head and saw on his tracker that the remaining 5 Grimm were moving in, **"AGH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"** Vajo roared as he snapped the beowulf's neck and threw it off him, Vajo quickly recovered, performed a combat roll while simultaneously pick up his shotgun and reloaded it, he then saw the remaining 5 Grimm approaching him and saw that the Alpha was leading them, **"Oh there you are!"**

As the Grimm drew close the Alpha looked gave a quick roar, the subordinates then split off and went in different directions while the Alpha charged in headfirst, **"COME ON, I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU ON!" **Vajo switch to his battle rifle and targeted two Grimm on his left, taking one out while disabling the other, he noticed that the Alpha was dangerously close so he switched his rifle for his shotgun, the Alpha went for a charging slash with its claws but Vajo jumped and flipped over the Alpha, when Vajo landed a beowulf jumped out and performed a downwards slash but Vajo intercepted the attack with his shotgun, a beowulf then attacked the occupied freelancer by getting a clean bite on his left leg which broke through his shield, **"ARGH!"** Vajo pushed off the first beowulf, engaged the hardlight on his right gauntlet and stabbed the beowulf that was on his leg in the head, the other beowulf tried to pin Vajo to the ground but he stabbed the beowulf in the torso midair and tossed it to the side.

Vajo looked to his right and saw the Alpha on his two back feet waiting for a move, he disengaged his hardlight blade and placed his shotgun on his back, Vajo cracked his knuckles and walked up to the Alpha, **"Come on, let's see what your made off"** the freelancer taunted before raising his fists, The Alpha roared down at him and went for a right scratch, Vajo blocked it and threw it over his shoulder, he then moved up to its elbow joint, raised it up and brought it down right on his knee which broke its joint on contact, the Alpha roared in pain before attempting to slash at Vajo with its left set of claws but Vajo blocked it with his right arm, engaged the hardlight blade on his left and sliced off its arm, Vajo watched the Alpha hopelessly roll around in pain before sticking his hardlight blade right through its chest, as he did this Vajo stared into the Alpha's red eyes and watched as the red glow slowly faded away signifying its death, Vajo disengaged his hardlight blades and took a look around, he watched the beowulves body slowly evaporate but in the distance he could hear the distinct sound of whimpering, he walked towards the direction and watched saw a injured beowulf, Vajo could feel its eyes on him as it made a series of low feeble sounds of pain.

"The bullet hit the spinal cord sir…its paralysed" Angel said as she appeared next to the dying Grimm, she tried to 'comfort' it by trying to stroke it with her holographic hands but all attempts to do so failed,

Vajo shook his head before pulling out his MR6, **"Sorry mate…you'll only cause more suffering while you live…" **he pointed his sidearm at its head, he then slowly squeezed the trigger and glanced at Angel who got up and turned away, Vajo then pulled the trigger which you could hear the sound echo throughout the forest, he swapped his sidearm for his battle rifle and kept moving towards the ruins Vajo felt uneasy so he turned around briefly and saw Angel watching the lifeless corpse as it disappeared before she did so as well, then they both continued their way.

Silence filled the air as Vajo kept walking, they both knew each others thoughts but not one said a word until they reached the ruins,** "Reach the abandoned temple and retrieve a relic, think that's it over there?"**

"Most likely, this are the only ruins I saw during our decent"

Vajo sighed **"Alright lets grab one and leave"**

He walked up to one of the pedestals that the relics rested upon, "Chess pieces?" Angel said,

"It would appear so…"—he picked a White Rook piece and inspected it—"I'm not picking up and energy readings. The headmaster might have been exaggerating about these relics" Vajo placed the White Rook back on its pedestal before his tracker pinged an unknown signal, he quickly pointed his weapon at the trees.

**"Who's there!" **he shouted, no response was given, **"Come out, I'm not telling you again!"** no one came

**"Anything out there?"**

"Tracker is picking up something, I recommend investigating"

**"This day just keeps getting better and better"** Vajo grabbed a piece at random and looked at what he grabbed while keeping his rifle aimed at the forest, Vajo picked a White Knight piece and placed it in one of his back pockets, **"Investigating…"**

Vajo cautiously made his way towards the unknown signal, as he got closer he didn't see a thing only a tree, "**Hmm, there's nothing here, Angel when you have time run a maintenance check on my equipment"**

"Yes sir" Vajo lowered his battle rifle and began walking away until he heard a small shuffle coming from the tree, **"What the…"** he walked back and raised his rifle. With his right hand on the grip he used his left hand to try and touch the tree, but a rabbit hopped around the tree drawing the attention of Vajo and causing him to point his rifle at it, he then slowly lowered it after calming down, **"Heh, its just a rabbit…alright"** he then made his way towards the cliff unbeknownst to a petite girl with an umbrella appearing from the tree after he left.

***Line Break***

**Time: 04:35, Day: Saturday, Location: An Abandoned warehouse in Beacons Industrial Area**

**(Before the initiation)**

Roman was waiting at the table with a scroll in front of him and Neo beside him, he was tapping his finger on the table impatiently, but when his scroll rang he picked it up immediately.

"Yeah?…yes…I see…PTC's involved?…wait so they retreated?…no that won't be necessar-…fine send me the file, I'll take a look at it…no that's all I need, pleasure doing business with you"

Roman hung up and a small chime was emitted from his scroll, he opened it and saw a report and a file labeled 'The Helix Project', he opened it and saw a bunch of files in alphabetical order,

It started from Subject: Alpha to Subject: Omega, he opened the first file and it peaked his interest, "What th-"

"What are you looking at Roman?" Roman quickly hid his scroll and looked at his boss, "Oh, uh nothing Cinder"

Cinder slowly walked up to him and tilted her head slightly, "Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I ask what's in your hand...now would you?"

"Tsk…no" Roman said as he looked away,

"Good, now hand it over" Cinder said, she held out her hand and Roman gave her his scroll, she happily took it and began reading 'The Helix Project'

After reading for a minute or two she looked at Roman who was leaning on a table with Neo beside him, "Where did you get this?" Cinder said as she held up the scroll,

"Well…there was a problem with your forces in the Forest of Forever Fall"

"Oh? and what might that be?"

"The animals were wiped out by the URG, so I-"

"And you didn't think to inform me of the situation?" Cinder interrupted Roman and gave him a fiery death glare,

"I was going to after I dealt with the problem"

"What makes you think YOU could take on a PMC group"

"I didn't know them at the time"

"Hmph…go on…"

"Right, so I had someone do some digging, apparently a rival PMC group attacked them and was defeated. When they found out it was the URG they did some digging and they sent me that and a full report"

"Hmm…" Cinder stood silent for a while making Roman and Neo look at each other, "What was original plan?"

"Well…I was going to send Neo to kill him"

"I have a better plan, Roman transfer the data and the report to my scroll while Neo will passively observe him"—she looked at Neo—"Under no circumstances are you to engage, if you do it will likely result in your death"

"And what will you do?" Roman asked

"I'm going to report to my superiors, were gonna have to…make some modifications to the plan" Cinder said as she gave Roman's scroll back and walked away from the group,

Neo looked at Roman with curiosity and with a hint of worry, Roman shook his head and sighed, "I'll send you a location, do you best not to get spotted and you'll be fine"—he placed a hand on her shoulder—"Stay safe" Neo smiled and left the warehouse.

**End Chapter 4**

**A.N: I honestly have a bunch of ideas queued up but we'll have to wait until we get further into the story until they can make their debut, but anyway I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want and stay safe.**


	5. Chapter 5 Origins

**Chapter 5 Origins**

**Time: 08:00, Day: Sunday, Location: Beacon Auditorium**

Vajo stood on the sidelines and watched the headmaster talk to his students, he didn't pay attention to what the Headmaster was saying. All he could remember was a talk with him that occurred yesterday after the Initiation.

***Flashback***

Vajo was standing in Ozpin's office and a chime was heard from behind him, he then proceeded to stand beside Ozpin.

"Come in" Ozpin said

Out came Team RWBY with Miss Goodwitch, "Uh hey professor…you called for us?" Ruby said

"Yes I did Miss Rose" Ozpin gestured for the girls to sit down, Ruby and Weiss sat while Blake and Yang did not.

"Is there a problem?" Ozpin asked them

"No there isn-" Ruby was then interrupted by Blake

"Oh you bet there is!" Blake quickly walked to Ozpin's desk and slammed her hands on it, "Why are you letting someone like him join Beacon, he's a monster, he's the one you wanted us to get and you're letting him join? Whats wrong with you?"

Miss Goodwitch was about to scold her but was stopped by Ozpin as he held up his hand. "Miss Belladonna, I would love to explain my actions but not if you keep speaking at this volume" Ozpin said calmly

"Blake come on…" Ruby said as she tugged on Blake's clothes

The Faunus looked straight into Ruby's innocent eyes and reluctantly agreed "Tsk fine…"

She then took a seat next to Weiss while Yang sat next to her sister while Vajo had his arms crossed and chuckled.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses and leaned forward on his chair, "What I'm about to tell you should stay between us, is that clear?" Some nodded while others rolled their eyes "Now as you may already now. Mr Onyx here is a freelancer of the URG, they're a PMC that has focused on humanitarian aid for the past few years"

"So what's he doing here?" Yang asked

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "He's here because I've made a deal with the Director of the URG. Now ever since the incident in the Forest of Forever Fall, I felt that it was necessary to increase the security of this Academy and its surroundings"

"So the URG provides security and in return he gets to attend Beacon" Weiss assumed

"Well yes and no, the URG will aid in the defence of Vale if it comes under attack but they will not keep their soldiers stationed here"

"So how would they aid Vale if they aren't here?" Ruby asked

Ozpin glanced over to Vajo and gave an expression that said 'Tell them'

Vajo sighed"Well we have an airship patrolling just outside Vale's borders and after I get put into a team then the _All Under Heaven_ will reposition above Vale"

"And WHICH team are you getting into exactly?" Blake said with hostility

"Thats another reason I've called your team up here Miss Belladonna"—Ozpin reached into his pocket, pulled something out and placed it on his table—"As you can see, Mr Onyx has retrieved the White Knight piece, as I'm sure you remember, it was the same piece you've picked during your initiation"

"NO!" Blake yelled while simultaneously standing up and slamming her hands on the table, "Professor, I beg you to reconsider"—she pointed her finger right at the freelancer—"He's a murderer, you can't let him in"

"Miss Belladonna! You WILL change your tune lest you face the consequences!" Miss Goodwitch threatened

Ruby and Yang stood up and each placed a hand on Blake's shoulder and forearm and attempted to pull her back, "Blake c'mon, it isn't worth it" Ruby said

"Please Blake, let's just calm down, and take a walk, alright?" Yang said

Blake pulled away, making Ruby and Yang lose their grip on her, she than began to walk towards the elevator and Yang shortly followed suit

The blond and raven black hair girl left, leaving just Ruby and Weiss of their team, "I'm so sorry about that Professor Ozpin, but you have to admit that she does have a point"

Ozpin slowly shook his head "I'm sorry Miss Rose, but this wasn't a discussion, Mr Onyx will be apart of your team from now on. Am I clear?" Ozpin said, deepening his voice at the last part of his sentence.

Ruby and Weiss stood up, "Right…whatever you say Professor"

"Good. Now if there are any problems, which I doubt, don't hesitate to bring them to me"

Little Red nodded, walked towards the elevator with the heiress and left.

Vajo couldn't help but chuckle, attracting the Headmasters attention, "Are all your students as ignorant as the terrorist Headmaster?" Vajo said as he walked towards the window to gaze upon his Academy.

"You will do well to remember that these are MY students. I will not accept any insults directed towards them" Ozpin grabbed his cane and stood next to the freelancer "Do I make myself clear freelancer?"

"Fine, I'll give them a chance considering they're one of the best first year teams you have" Vajo said, he looked down and saw Blake and Yang walking together, then Ruby and Weiss catching up to them.

***Flashback End***

Vajo snapped out of his thought and paid more attention to the chatter in the room.

_"Seriously? I can't believe the Professor is actually allowing a person like him to stay"_

_"I know…what he did to that Grimm yesterday was…inhuman"_

_"I'm no fan of Grimm but…I'm not a sadistic piece of shit like him"_

_"Huntsmen are meant to fight with honour, so what was that?"_

"Vajo Onyx step forward please" As soon as the headmaster mentioned his name all chatter in the room ceased

Vajo stepped forward and placed his hands behind his back and stood at ease.

"You have retrieved the white knight piece, under normal circumstances you would be apart of a team that has an insufficient number of members, but seeing that all other teams are occupied you be apart of Team RWBY, under the command of Ruby Rose"

Vajo nodded and he moved to where Team RWBY stood and he saluted Ruby **"Ma'am its a pleasure to be under your command"**

"Uh, thanks…I guess?" Ruby said awkwardly, Vajo rolled his eyes under his helmet and faced the headmaster,

"Thank you all for attending, now go out and enjoy the rest of your day"

Vajo stood at ease with his new team as they were joined by Teams JNPR and CFVY, "Hey congratulations on making it in, the names-" Jaune said,

**"Jaune Arc, I know"** The blond confusingly looked at the rest of his team,

**"Alright lets get a few things straight. I already know you and you already know me. Theres no need for introductions"**

"Yeah and we already know what your doing here" Blake said with hostility, "You're here because the Professor exchanged a deal with your merc group"

**"We prefer the term freelancers Blake"**

Blake scoffed at Vajo and he started to get irritated, **"Blake we're on the same side, why are you so hostile towards me?"**

"You're a murderer!" Blake snapped, this outburst caused the remaining students in the auditorium to look at the raging faunus.

**"No…I'm a solider, while you guys stay in your schools and fuck around with Grimm, it's people like me who sacrifice their humanity to ensure peace lasts. By taking those lives in the Forest of Forever Fall, I have saved countless others. So can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you are capable of giving up EVERYTHING in order for others to live and enjoy their lives. Hmm?"**

Vajo could see Blake clenching her hands and were slightly trembling, he could see that she was angry.

Professor Ozpin interrupted the tense talk, "Ahem, Lieutenant please come with me to my office, we have a few things that we need to…discuss" Ozpin then dismissed the onlookers and exited the auditorium.

Vajo sighed and faced at Blake and the rest—**"Listen, life's hard enough without the one percent fucking it up for the rest of us…I am not part of that one percent, I'm here to make our lives easier, so if you need something, information, supplies, anything. Just call"**

"But we don't have your scroll number" Ruby said,

**"Angel"** A small chime was came from the students phones as a new contact was received, **"Now you all have my number, and I would love to continue our talk but right now I've got a meeting with the Headmaster so if you'll excuse me" **Vajo said before he left the group, leaving the teams befuddled.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted "How do we know that we can trust you? For all the time we've known you. You haven't exactly given a great first impression"

Vajo sighed, **"Listen Ruby, I'm on your side, if you can't trust me, then trust the people I'm with"**—he walked towards the door but turned to eye the cat faunus—**"Besides…we're shedding our blood to keep the Grimm at bay in Menagerie Blake…I'll see you around"** Vajo then exited the room leaving the three teams on their own.

"Are you alright Blake?" Yang worriedly asked

"I'm fine, I just need to cool down for a bit" Blake assured Yang

"Uh Blake…what is he talking about?" Jaune asked

Blake sighed and looked at Jaune, "Well…four years ago, the Chieftain of Menagerie was dealing with a massive Grimm threat that was on the verge of wiping out the settlement of Menagerie, so he made a decision that affected many lives of the people of Menagerie"

"He hired the URG didn't he?" Pyrrah questioned

"Yeah, when the URG arrived in Menagerie, they secured the borders of Menagerie and its shipping lanes but that was just the start. They started training our militia and the next thing you know they pushed the Grimm back enough so that we could start expanding"

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that the URG has influence all over Menagerie, and if they wanted too they could perform a hostile takeover and considering that the URG is still a PMC, if they wanted too, they could just withdraw all their troops and leave the people of Menagerie to fend for themselves"

"I'm assuming the URG has control in all matters of security?" Weiss questioned

"Yes they do"

"Hmm, Pyrrah you're from Mistral, do you think the URG will pull out?"

"Since their mercenaries they'll pledge their loyalty to the highest bidder, but then again their motto is 'Duty and Honour', so I'm not really sure. Why don't we ask Vajo? I mean he's one of them"

"He's a mercenary, he'll say whatever people will pay him to say" Blake bluntly said

"Well you never know till you try" Coco said "So ask and find out, but right now I need to get to my favourite clothing stores. I heard they just received new stock, lets go team" Coco said, team CFVY waved goodbye and left the auditorium

"Listen this is going nowhere, ask him. I mean what do you have to lose? But right now we have to get Nora something to eat before she goes on a rampage again" Ren said

"FINALLY, I"VE BEEN STARVING FOR SOOOOOOO LONG REN"

"I know Nora"

"Well if you knew then, LETS GO!" Nora said out loud while dragging Ren with her

"Well if you need something you know what to do, I'm going to make sure they don't get in trouble. Coming Pyrrah?" Jaune asked

"Yes, I'll catch up"—Pyrrah looked at Team RWBY—"Listen…the URG has been known for its humanitarian aid so give him a chance, that's what I think, I'll see you around"

"Sure" Ruby replied, the remaining members of team JNPR then left team RWBY alone in the auditorium

"Weiss didn't you say that the URG protected members of your family?" Ruby questioned

"Yes they have, but I didn't interact with them"

"Why not?" Yang asked

"Well they only hired them if the family member was traveling outside the estate"

"Oooh…got it"

"So what should we do now?" Ruby asked her team and before you knew it she received a notification on her scroll

_"Miss Rose,_

_Please come to my office with your team in 30 minutes,_

_Sincerely Professor Ozpin"_

"Hey guys the Headmaster wants us to come to his office in thirty minutes"

"Its likely he's gonna talk about the disturbance we've caused"

"What disturbance?" Blake confusingly questioned

"Blake…you screamed 'you're a murderer' so loud that everyone in the auditorium looked at us" Weiss said

"Oh…right, I…was just…not thinking straight"

"Alright, how about we just calm down a bit before we meet with the headmaster"

The girls agreed and then left the auditorium together and went to the cafeteria

A.N: You could probably see this rushed bit which might get changed cause I was just trying to seperate the three teams

***Line Break***

**Base of Beacon Tower…**

Vajo entered Beacon Tower but was greeted with a rushed shoulder bump as a female student with floppy dog ears left quickly, Vajo saw the look of fear in her eyes before she scurried off, he grunted and rolled his shoulder but it didn't take him long to notice the amount of negativity that filled the air, he could feel…anxious, unforgiving, rage, regret, he disregarded it and moved towards the elevator only to see 2 soldiers each carrying a custom Dust-Powered M55 Rumbler Assault Rifles and were wearing protective body armour and a ballistic helmet that covered their whole head which also had a clear visor with a blue targeting reticle and HUD.

"URG Enforcers" Vajo said in his head

"Yes, their designation is 'Hornet' and 'Raptor,' which meant that a high level official was here, most likely the Captain"

"The only thing I'm interested in is is the gear, when did we receive upgrades?"

"Just a few days ago, according to the log"

"Damn, I hope they left one for me"

"Its probably in your storage"

"Nice, analyse their gear for me will you?"

"Yes Lieutenant" Angel highlighted their gear and gave Vajo a brief description as he approached the elevator, though the Enforcers acknowledged him but didn't give any formal greeting. Vajo called the elevator and waited for it to come down, he felt like he was waiting for an eternity so he looked at the Enforcers gear as he waited.

Angel's analyse kicked in, they had a helmet that provided full head protection, more so on the front as the front of the helmet acted like a retractable mask which could be flipped up so the user could consume food and brought down to protect the front face from projectiles and chemicals (so it was a little bit thicker on the front than the back but still just as protective)

They wore an IPSB (Integrated Protection System Bodysuit) Fully sealed clothing made out of graphyne to protect against environmental and chemical/biological threats (while not sacrificing ballistic protection) with a set of Lightweight Modular Body Armour made up of a composite metal foam that protected the shoulders, torso, forearms, thighs and shins. On the right forearm was a tactical touchscreen pad and on the front of the vest was extra pouches for ammo, grenades and a combat knife on the left shoulder, he saw a IFAK on the lower back, and a sidearm in a holster, and finally attached to each of their backs was an OWL drone.

"Need something 'Vanguard?'"

Vajo heard the deep lightly muffled voice and looked at his face and noticed that he was staring at him, **"No, just passing the time by examining your gear"**

"Oh yeah, we just received our newest set of armour, a adaptive camouflage system, health monitoring, integrated stasis unit, you name it" Raptor said

**"Man I swear, I've been gone for what? Two days? And you guys get the next-gen gear"**

"Mine and Hornet's aren't standard issue. Ours came with some extra features cause we were in the top hundred in the leaderboard"

**"Damn, wonder how the others are feeling, is my set back in storage?"**

"Nah, its upstairs with the Captain"

**"Aww, just for me?"**

Raptor sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure man, just for you"

Vajo chuckled** "So, what you up to these days?"**

"Eh not much, got some contracts that requires a squad, you want in?"

**"Side contracts? But we're under a direct contract with the Director"**

"Well I still gotta pay the bills"

**"Seriously? What bills are you paying for exactly?"**

"Eh, tutor, self defence instructor, private school bills. You know, the usual"

**"The usual for you maybe"** The elevator chimed and opened up, Vajo stepped in and did a quick wave and Raptor returned it.

As the elevator was going straight to the top, he slowly felt it come to a halt but instead of opening it emitted a small alert sound, "Enter" a voice from the otherwise of the door said

The door opened and inside he surprisingly saw his CO standing in front of Professor Ozpin's desk with Glynda next to him, Vajo removed his helmet and saluted, "Sir!"

"At ease" Cole watched as Vanguard relaxed a bit and made his way next to him.

"Ah Lieutenant, thank you for coming here as soon as possible"

"Did you need something Professor?" Vajo asked

"I was just talking to your commanding officer about you"

"Oh, did you need to know something about me?"

"Yes, your potential, what your capable of, your goals but I'm getting ahead of myself, everything will be relieved in time but for now"—Ozpin placed his elbows on the table, clasped his hands and leaned forward—"I want to know what you did back at the Forest of Forever Fall"

Vajo looked at Captain Cole, seeking his approval to which he nodded, he shook his head and stepped forward.

Ozpin looked interested for a second but was drawn in the next after he saw a purple aura surround him and after the aura dissipated Ozpin stood up, looked at Cole and Glynda, "Would you please give Mr Onyx and I the room please?"

Cole agreed and walked towards the elevator while Glynda hesitated, "But-"

"Glynda it's fine, just give us the room" Glynda reluctantly agreed and made her way towards the elevator but as they both got in, "Don't go far we still have many things to discuss Captain" Ozpin said

He nodded and looked at Vajo "Lieutenant, I've taken the liberty of transporting your new set of armour, its by the elevator, don't forget it" Cole said before the elevator doors closed

Ozpin sat down and gestured to the seat in front of him, Vajo placed his helmet on the floor and took a seat, "You know I've only seen that source of power quite a lot before…but **that** was long time ago. So long it would've been worth a few lifetimes" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and leaned back on his chair, "Now…where did you get it?"

Instead of speaking Vajo stared intently into Ozpin's eyes, after a while he held out his hand towards Ozpin, the Headmaster hesitated and placed his hand in his.

***Line Break***

Ozpin blinked and immediately stood up as he realised he wasn't in the clocktower anymore, instead he was in the middle of what seemed to be a training field judging by the set of make shift dummies and training equipment laying on the floor. He spun around to get a good look of his surroundings and saw a large church, "Where am I? Where are you?" Ozpin demanded

The sounds of rage was given and Ozpin look at the source only to see a boy standing beside another male who was wearing black combat fatigues with a pair of combat boots and a cape attached to his fatigues. Much to his regret Ozpin got closer and walked in front of them, "Mr Onyx?" Ozpin questioned but he received no response as the boy was too fixated on a set of targets behind him.

Ozpin saw the boy channeling his powers and projecting it out towards him, Ozpin didn't move and watched the bolt of energy fly straight through him and hit a target behind him while also chaining to another and another until they were all destroyed.

"Not bad, at least you channeled enough so that you could hit ALL the targets this time" the man said, Ozpin watched as the man conjured up the same power into the form of a ball, the man handed it to the boy which he took it with his own hands and absorbed it.

Ozpin saw boy's aura flaring but was shocked to see that it was a mix of white and black before being surrounded by a purple aura of energy that made him aggressively tense up before slowly relaxing as it dissipated.

"You're a fast learner Onyx but you have to keep training so the same power won't end up destroying you inside out" the man said "Now stand next to the targets that you destroyed"

Ozpin was interested in what was about transpire, he watched the boy come to a halt and face his mentor, "When I gave you my power you gained the knowledge on how to create a void prison, with this you will have the ability to drain your opponents aura forcefully whilst also leaving them vulnerable to attack. Now…use it on me"

Ozpin expected the boy to object instead the got the complete opposite, he watched the concentrate and build up a large pool of energy before slamming his right hand palm first to the ground and sending a current of energy towards the man. When the current hit, Ozpin watched as the mentor's feet was surrounded field of energy and then being lifted off the ground as a dark purple cloud of energy surrounded and began draining his aura.

Ozpin noticed the look on the boys eyes, he saw pain, hatred, loneliness, sadness before the boy dropped to the ground, he was panting as if he was breathless, he saw the wave of energy disappear and the mentor dropped to the ground while landing on his feet, "Not bad kid, next time I want you to keep me contained until it drains all of my aura, got it?" The boy nodded in response, "Good, now I want you to mediate. I'll come find you when I feel your body has built enough psionic energy within you. You're dismissed"

He watched as the mentor made a fist and brought his right arm diagonally across his chest and spoke in a dead language that no one has spoken in centuries, "Anima mea ad Patrem"

The boy copied the man, "Anima mea ad Patrem"

***Line Break***

Ozpin blinked again and he was back sitting on his chair in his office with his hand still placed on Vajo's. Ozpin looked at the clock and to his surprise, only a minute has gone by. Vanguard pulled back his hand, "Thats how I got my abilities Headmaster"

Vanguard watched as Ozpin rapidly blinked his eyes and move his hands towards his head and massaging his temples, "I'm sorry, allowing people to see my memories has some side affects, it should wear off in a bit"

"No…it's fine…I just need a minute" he then watched as Ozpin slowly moving his hand to grab his mug, "…Who was that?" Ozpin questioned as he took a sip

"That was my mentor, he's the one who gave me these…psionic abilities"

"Was?"

"Yes, he drained himself dry off psionic energy and gave it to me, the transfer was too much to endure and he died of complications"

"I'm sorry for you loss…"

"Don't worry about it" Ozpin watched Vajo hold his palm out and slowly surround himself in psionic energy before generating a small ball of energy in his hand, "You see, the psionic that came from him has gifted me with his memories and the memories his predecessors, so in a way, he still lives"

"Remarkable…truly remarkable, what else are you capable of?"

"Well…I can boost someone's combat capability by a whole margin by merging their mind with mine"

"Oh? Explain please"

"Alright, lets take an average person with no combat potential, by merging their mind with my mind I can temporarily give them the combat experience of a fully trained huntsman or huntress"

"But surely there are factors that contribute to the experience of said huntsman or huntress" Ozpin said as he leaned forward

"Of course. I only have the memories of past psionic users, which mean I only have the combat experience of huntsmen and huntresses who were psionic users, but the thing is, its also dependent of the weapons they used"

"I see… So you could only provide combat experience of a huntsman utilised a sword as their main weapon to someone who uses the same weapon"

"Yeah, or at least if it's used in a similar way. But as you know, this ability became more unreliable as weapons became more…complex"

"Yes, modern weaponry has implemented melee and ranged combat into the same art form, making it difficult for someone like you to use that specific ability"

"But I can still provide my combat experience as an elite Enforcer to anyone I mind merge with, though it won't as useful for someone like a huntsman or huntress"

"Different skill sets, am I correct?"

"Yes, I was trained in the art of warfare, while these students are not"

"Intriguing, what else are you capable of?"

"Heh, no offence Headmaster but I don't want to reveal ALL my abilities, it could backfire on me"

"Hmm, I see…then how about this? Can you tell me the origins of your psionic abilities?"

"Well not really" as soon as Vanguard said this Ozpin raise an eyebrow "Let me explain. For some reason my mentor locked certain paths to my predecessors, so you could literally say that I have gaps in my memories"

"Oh why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure, my mentor once said that my psionic energy develops faster than my predecessors, and if I can't control my psionic energy it could destroy me from within, maybe that's why but we'll never know for sure"

"Hmm…but couldn't you search his memories and uncover out his thoughts?"

"In theory, but there's still so much to uncover, this psionic power isn't exactly human in origin its almost-"

"Almost Godlike?" Ozpin finished

"Yes…almost…"

Silence filled the air as the two individuals stared at each other without saying a single word,

"Well" Ozpin stood up while Vajo picked up his helmet and followed suit, "Come, lets head down, I still have many things to discuss other topics with your CO"

"Yes, sir" Vajo placed his helmet on and grabbed a storage container before he got into the elevator with Ozpin.

While in the elevator thoughts filled the freelancers head, "Sir…you lied to him"

"He's not what he seems" Vajo said in his head "While he was looking into my memories I looked into his and I've found something of interest before I was shut out"

"Is he a psionic user?"

"If he was, I would've sensed it and drained him on the spot, so no...he's something else"

"Well what did you find out sir?" Angel curiously asked

"Four objects with immense power, four objects that hold unquestionable value but before I could find out their locations, I was shut out"

"Is he on to us?"

"Doesn't seem like it but we should build relations and proceed with caution to avoid suspicion"

"Yes sir, I recommend completing tasks for the headmaster to build trust, or maybe providing intel if he requests it"

"We'll see…but for now, make a report on what I've found but don't send it to the Director until its finished and we actually have something to go on"

"Yes Lieutenant"

Vajo was snapped out of his thoughts as the elevator door opened, revealing the Good Captain and Professor Goodwitch who were speaking about URG morals.

**Later…**

Vanguard was walking in line between Raptor and Hornet who had their weapons in hand and were walking behind the Captain, Ozpin and Glynda. He didn't appreciate the amount of attention they were attracting from the nearby students but just watched as the Captain discussed some topics.

"So as you see Headmaster Ozpin, the contract states that the URG can use Beacon as a supply point to reach the villages past the mountains, but in the event of a catastrophic emergency, the All Under Heaven will not have the resources to supply the remote villages with weapons, ammunition, food and medical supplies"

"Oh? Are URG logistics not up to the task?"

"It's not that sir. Its the Atlas forces that are continuously testing our air fleet and blocking our convoys of relief supplies to the remote parts of the kingdoms"

"And I assume you want me to speak to the Headmaster of the Atlas Academy?"

"Yes, considering the fact that the URG is in the private sector. No one will mind if freelancer ships are destroyed by Atlas forces"

"Hmm, I'll speak to the good General and see if I can't convince him to allow supply convoys safe passage to the remote villages"

"Please at least just the supply ships. The warships I don't mind since a URG warship can take on an Atlas battle group but…"

The Captain paused for a second before resuming "If those convoys can't get through, panic will speed in the remote territories of Sanus. Without URG reinforcements and relief supplies, they'll be overwhelmed"

"Hmm yes, it'll be a lost on both sides, you lose your soldiers and Vale loses resources and trading routes to villages, which could lead to a crippled economy while also allowing Grimm to populate the area without contention"

"Exactly, its just the supply ships that need passage"

Ozpin sighed "Very well Captain, you've made your point, I'll see if can't convince the General to allow safe passage for your supply ships"

"Thank you Headmaster, I appreciate it"

A loud scream was heard as they observed a person being launched into the sky, "Headmaster I may not be part of the staff here, but for some reason I doubt that's normal around here"

"Hmm, then let's take a look"

**End Chapter 5**

A.N: Right now I'm trying to balance out the power of my OC so he doesn't seem overpowered otherwise that wouldn't be any fun, same goes with the URG so that'll take some time. But other than that I think this going rather swimmingly, at least by my standards. (Which are low btw)

So anyway, review, leave constructive criticism so I can use it for future chapters but if you're gonna be an ass I can't stop you but I'll leave you with three words that are commonly used in Australia as a response to insults ***Clears Throat***

**Get. Fucked. Cunt.**


	6. Chapter 6 Threats All Over

**Chapter 6: Threats All Over…**

**Time: 08:20 Day: Sunday Location: Outside Beacon Cafeteria **

While walking on the footpath that connected to the Cafeteria's entrance, the group looked through the windows as they were walking.

"Hmm, a food fight Headmaster?" Captain Cole said

"Yes it would appear so"—he looked at Glynda—"Glynda, if you don't mind"

The light-blond haired woman aggressively made her way to the door and barged right in followed by the rest. Ozpin, Cole and his escort took a good look at the cafeteria which looked like the aftermath of a war zone, a hole in the ceiling, dining tables and benches scattered all over the room, damaged vending machines, soda residue and food littered all over the floor and all over a cracked wall with four figures shaped into it, and not to mention a pole banner seemed to be ripped from its original location.

The Captain looked straight at Vanguard. Vajo could feel the disapproval of from his commanding officer and just shrugged in response.

Cole sighed and watched as Miss Goodwitch performed an amazing by using her semblance to repair the whole cafeteria back to the way it was.

"Children please. Do not play with your food" Goodwitch said

A loud obnoxious burp was then received and a certain blond hitting the ground at high speed while making another hole in the ceiling, and to finish it off the students started laughing which only ticked her off even more.

"Let it go" Ozpin said as he placed his hand on her shoulder

Glynda sighed "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world"

"And they will be but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part" Ozpin then started to make his way to the Captain and his escort who was still waiting at the exit "After all…it isn't a role they'll have forever"

"Nice selection of students Headmaster Ozpin" Cole said

"They're the finest first year teams I have Captain" Ozpin replied "Now do we have anything else that we need to discuss?"

"Nothing that requires your attention at the moment"

"Of course. Miss Goodwitch and I will take our leave then"

"Of course Headmaster"

Captain Cole and his escort started to make his way towards the two teams but in his path was a Faunus with a monkey tail on the left and a human covered in a purple substance on the right.

The Captain didn't bother asking them to move as their backs were facing him, so he forcefully moved them towards the sides making way for himself and his escort.

The two didn't take it well "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Sun shouted as he aggressively grabbed Hornet's shoulder to which she responded by pushing him back and hitting him in the face with the stock of her rifle which only made him stumble back slightly.

Raptor and Hornet then raised their weapons and pointed them right at Sun whilst making a hand signal which deployed the drone on their back which hovered above the owners head, deployed its own chain-gun and pointed it at Sun.

Vajo and the Captain stopped and made their way back to the Faunus who slowly raised his hands, Raptor and Hornet took two steps to the side while pointing their weapons at Sun to make space for Vanguard and their CO.

Vajo stood next to Raptor while Captain Cole stood in front of Sun and placed his hands behind his back, asserting his dominance over the situation.

"I wouldn't mess with URG Enforces if I was you, unless you have a death wish…boy" The Captain saw the boy narrow his eyes to which he grinned "Hmph, which Academy do you hail from boy?"

"Whats it to you?" Sun responded aggressively

"Well I would answer but I doubt you have the intelligence required to figure out my reason for asking"

"What did you say!?" Sun said while simultaneously stomping one foot forward

Vanguard dropped his storage container and pulled out his sidearm and pointed it right at Sun with one hand.

Blake jumped over Vajo and landed between Sun and the Captain, "Leave him alone" Blake demanded before being joined by the rest of her team, Vajo slowly lowered his weapon and moved next to the Captain.

The girls watched as Vajo whisper something to the officer in front of them, "Is that so?" He paused "Alright people stand down"

Raptor and Hornet complied, lowering their weapons and making a hand signal to order their drones to re-attach itself to their backs.

"So you must be Team RWBY, the Headmasters most promising team of students" The Captain said

"Uh yeah, that's us" Ruby said with a smile

"Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Captain Cole of the URG _All Under Heaven_"

"Uh its nice to meet you as well Captain, my name is Ruby"

Ruby pointed to her members "Thats Yang, Blake and Weiss. Wait why were you bothering one of my friends?"

"That boy was simply in my way and so I excused him from his position simply because he didn't seem to be…down to Remnant, but then he proceeded to lay a hand on my escort, which was unacceptable"

"Hey you started it!" Sun yelled out

"Sorry I do not associate myself with thieves and accomplices to terrorists"

"But you associate yourself with people like him" Blake said as she pointed at Vajo

"As I said, I do not associate myself with terrorists, same goes with ex-terrorists"

Blake stepped forward but Yang and Ruby held her back.

He then looked at Ruby, "Hmm"

Little Red noticed this "Uh is something wrong? Is there something on my face" Ruby said while wiping sections of her face.

"No there's nothing wrong, its just that you look familiar" He paused "Are you perhaps related to-"

Raptor stepped forward and interrupted Cole "Sir, there's an emergency transmission from the Director"

He faced Raptor "Ah I see" He turned back to Team RWBY "Forgive me but I'm needed elsewhere"

The Captain followed by Raptor and Hornet began to make their way past Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune, though as he passed Sun he glanced at him and grinned deviously.

"Hey Captain what were you-" Before she could finish Vajo jumped in front of her and blocked her way

"Team leader" Vajo interjected "If it doesn't trouble you, I would appreciate it if you would provide me the location of the teams dorm room"

"Oh um sure but let me-" she moved around Vajo and looked for Captain Cole but he was gone "Oh…"

"Ma'am if you'll please" Vajo insisted

"Sure I'll show you our dorm room" Ruby looked to the rest of her team "I'll catch up to you guys later"

"Alright Rubes, if anything happens let me know" Yang said before looking towards the remaining members "C'mon girls, let's kill some time"

Vajo picked up his storage container and walked with his team leader to their dorm room.

***Line Break***

**Somewhere in an undisclosed location**

A man was sitting in his office chair which was facing a window that had no clear view of the outside, he had a cigar in his hand and took a puff before getting an incoming call from his office projector.

"Director" A disembodied female voice said "It's Councilwoman Desire, she's gathered the rest of the Vale Council"

"Thank you Hex, that'll be all. Log off"

"Yes Director"

The Director spun his chair around and pressed a button that was blinking on his desk. Three cyan holograms then digitalised in front of him, the first was a middle-aged woman wearing uniform with a semi-formal jacket with a high closed collar and a Vale flag pin embedded on the left side of her chest and a pair of pants, she had her tied up in a pony tail with the exception of a single strand that went over her eye.

The other two were middle-aged men who wore a formal business suits, one wore a tie with no patterns, had a pair of glasses and short hair. While the other had a tie with diagonally striped patterns, no glasses and a comb-over as his hair style and to finish it off they both had a Vale flag pinned on their left chest.

"Well? You got my colleague here meet with you privately. Now what do you want?"

"Councilman Gole, I'm here to offer you a deal"

"Of course the Director of a PMC is offering a deal" Councilman Mai retorted

"Please hear out the details before you come to any conclusions Councilman Mai. Now as you may or may not be aware of - was the attack on the Vale ports not too long ago, and with the increased threats of Grimm, bandits, pirates etc, your shipping lanes are also at risk"

"Get to the point mercenary" Councilman Gole said

The Director rolled his eyes and continued "Its no surprised that the VPD are corrupted to the bone, so I'm here to provide my Peacekeepers to secure the ports, shipping lanes and the cities walls, while you focus on your internal security"

Councilman Gole and Mai looked at each other briefly before looking at the Councilwoman, "Councilwoman Desire, did you seriously call for an emergency meeting just for this country-less fool" Councilman Gole said

"Yes, have you seen the attacks on the docks? If it were not for the huntsman and huntresses of Beacon Academy, the White Fang would've stolen a months worth of Dust shipments from the docks that were necessary for Vale's defences and its businesses"

"Please we'll just have the local police handle this" Councilman Mai said

"The Vale police is too corrupt and too poorly equipped to handle the White Fang who is being supported by criminals in Vale! Our police is too busy arresting Faunus with no ties to the White Fang and getting bananas thrown on their faces"

"We'll have Ozpin deal with this, he has an Academy filled with huntsman and huntress-"

"In training" Councilwoman Desire interjected "Huntsman and huntresses aren't equipped, trained and supplied enough to deal with this type of situation. Here we'll need a fully equipped task force to handle this, but this would be impossible due to the amount of resources and time it would require to do such a thing"

Councilwoman Desire took a deep breath, pulled out her scroll and sent some documents to the other council members, "So here's what I say we do instead. We'll have the URG take over security for the walls, ports and shipping lanes while also leading a task force to flush out the White Fang influence in the kingdom"

"And what do you suggest we do?" Councilman Gole asked

"We'll root out this corruption and reform the police, if they can't take care of our citizens then clearly we're gonna have to hire a private army to do it for us. So lets vote"

"NO!" Councilman Gole's outburst surprised everyone in the room, "This is a colossal waste of time and resources, I'll take my chances with our current police force. We're done here"

The Councilwoman watched as the other Council members disconnect, "Idiots" Desire muttered

"Hmph, it appears we've experienced a setback"

"I can see that" Desire said as she lowered her head and massaged her temples with one hand "Now what? Vale doesn't have the means to root out these insurgents, our police force is corrupt to the bone"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it"

"Please see that you do, and I'll personally oversee your project"

"Don't worry, it'll be done by the end of the week"

"Good" The hologram then dematerialised out of existence and the Director swung his chair around so he could look out his window "Hex"

"Yes Director?"

"Bring up a map of Vale please…"

***Line Break***

**Location: Beacon Dormitory **

Ruby was walking with Vajo until she stopped in front of a door and opened it and stepped inside, Vajo followed suit and the first thing he noticed were the bunkbeds "So this is our room, you can place your things down next to the door"

**"Thank you ma'am"** Vajo said, he placed down his storage container and looked at Ruby who was looking around the room

"I don't know where you can sleep though, so we'll have to organise it with the rest of the team"

**"I'm pretty sure I can just sleep in the middle of the room ma'am"**

"But you don't have a bed"

**"I don't mind sleeping on the floor besides this is still your room, I was hoping that the Headmaster would provide me with my own room" **Vajo looked at his leader, she seemed to be slightly afraid as she has been avoiding eye contact and keeping her hands together

"Do…do you have a problem sharing a room with us?" Ruby mumbled

Vajo sighed and took off his helmet, revealing his youthful tanned skin, his dark grey eyes with a large scar across his left eye and raven black hair that was fixed into a military undercut.

"Its not that ma'am…its just that I haven't spent much time around civilians, so you could say that this is somewhat new to me, I just need time to…adjust to the situation"

"Oh…ok" Ruby responded as well as providing him a sigh of relief

It was quiet in the room, Ruby was trying to think of conversation while the freelancer was trying to figure out how to ease the tension of his new team "Soooo uh what was that back in the forest, the thing that you put on us" Ruby asked

"That was my semblance" Vajo lied

"Really?" Vajo could see the amazement in Ruby's eyes "I've never seen anything like it before. Before I was exhausted and struggling to lift up Crescent Rose but after you used your semblance I felt stronger and energised. What does it do exactly?"

"Well my semblance is…complicated, just trying to understand how it works eludes me team leader" He said while showing an purple aura of Psionic energy surrounding his body

"Just call me Ruby, Vajo"

"Sorry, Ruby" He paused "I don't know the full extent of my semblance, to be honest it would be far easier to show you than try to explain it"

"Oh…alright then could we go to the combat arena and show me there?"

"I don't mind, I've got some new gear as well so I wanna test it"

"Oh! Can you show me your weapons?"

"Yeah sure" Vajo pulled out his weapons and placed them on the ground "There, you can inspect it while I put on my new gear"

"Alright, thanks" Ruby said

Vajo took off the plating of his armour while leaving the bodysuit on and grabbed his new set of gear from the storage box and walking into the bathroom.

He locked the door and took off his obsolete bodysuit and got into his new one, he then began to put on the rest of his armour but as he got to his helmet he didn't put it on, instead he just stared into the visor.

A knock on the door was heard "Vajo, are you alright?" Ruby asked

"Yeah I'm fine" He turned the helmet around and put it on, the HUD powered on and started a systems diagnostics, after it was done it provided him a new level of battlefield awareness and displayed it on his HUD. An overview of the body, weapons, ammo, grenades, aura level and targeting system.

His visor then displayed a message:

_"Vanguard_

_The hybrid armour that you're wearing contains tech that we have 'borrowed' from Atlas, as well as tech from our own R&D team and Blackjack, I'm sure I don't have to remind you what happens when our equipment has been lost in the field and this goes double for you._

_The armour is still in its prototype stage and is not ready for mass-producing, which is why I'm requesting all future combat data to be sent to our R&D team to use as references for future variations of the armour _

_Lastly I will dispatch a team comprised of engineers, scientists and medical officers to regularly run checks on you and on the armour._

_Sincerely - D" _

"Great. Gear that contains tech from three different powerhouses" He said in his head while picking up his old gear

"Two of which are unofficially at war with each other, while the other is selling arms to other merc groups and criminals" Angel added

"Yeah, just another day at the office…"

Vajo folded his old bodysuit and stepped out into the dorm only to find the rest of Team RWBY sitting on their respective beds "Lord help me…" he said quietly

The few seconds that passed felt like hours as the two opposing sides looked at each other "So…" Yang started off "Whats with the new weapons and armour?"

"URG standard re-armament"

"How often do you get re-armed?"

"It depends on how often the URG R&D department develops new gear for URG Enforcers to use"

"What does R&D mean?" Ruby questioned

"He means Research and Development Ruby" Weiss explained

"Ohhhhh gotcha…what are URG Enforcers?"

"They're the best handpicked warriors on Remnant"

"And you're one of them?" Yang said with her arms cross

"Yes I am" Vajo replied

"Wanna prove it?"

"Well I was going to spar with Ruby so…perhaps you would like to see for yourself?"

"Sweet. Weiss?"

"I wouldn't mind considering that the professor did cancel on us, so my schedule is free at the moment. Blake?"

"Hmm huh? oh uh, I think I'll just stay here and do some studying"

"Aww come on, kitty cat please?" Yang pleaded "You can study in the spectator area…please"

"No…I think I'll just stay here…"

"Are you alright Blake?" Ruby asked

Vajo sighed, blocked out the conversation in the room and moved over to his storage box to organise his things.

He saw his weapons leaning against his storage container and equipped them whilst also placing his outdated gear in his container, he then pulled out his rifle and inspected it to make sure Ruby didn't damage it while he was changing.

"Fine, I'll go" Blake said

"Yay!" Ruby cheered "Come on team, to the arena!"

"Yeaaaah!" Weiss and Yang cheered

Vajo watched Yang grab Blakes forearm and drag her out the door leaving Weiss and Ruby with the freelancer

"Come on team!" Ruby said and proceeded to march out the door while Weiss humbly walked right behind followed by Vajo.

**Over the seas of the Northern part of the Mistral border… **

A pilot was flying a large unarmed cargo transport from Mistral to Vale,

_"Damn its cloudy, I can't see a thing"_ he said to himself

"_Nebula_ 1-6, this is the URG _All Under Heaven_, do you copy? Over."

_"Hmm, the airspace should be clear, otherwise they wouldn't be contacting me"_

He picked up the radio "This is _Nebula_ 1-6 I copy, over"

"Long range radar has picked up several unidentified heading in your direction, advise you head South to avoid contact"

"Uhhhh copy that, changing course"

The pilot then changed course so that he could avoid the unknowns but as luck would have it, he turned his head to the right only to see two Atlesian fighters break through the clouds and started firing their machine guns, severely damaging engines and the communications array.

"OH SHIT" the pilot picked up his radio "_ALL UNDER HEAVEN_, DO YOU COPY?!"

*Kzzzzt*

Nothing but static.

The ship was dead in the water and he knew it. He watched as the Atlesian fighters came round for another pass and launch a missile, the missile struck the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly, while the ship crashed into the ocean. The fighters then returned to their squadrons that were escorting two Atlas warships.

On the Atlas Warship callsign Blue 5, an Atlesian Lieutenant Commander watched his fighters return to their formation, "Sir target destroyed" a Atlas naval crewman said

"Good, inform General Ironwood that the airspace is clear and that we've destroyed a URG supply ship"

"Yes sir"

**Meanwhile on the URG All Under Heaven…**

On the bridge a combat systems operator was sitting at his station, watching for any unknown threats on the radar. He had his eyes on the radar which only detected one URG signature destination '_Nebula_ 1-6'

A few minutes passed and several unidentified signatures were detected.

"Hmm that's odd" he passed a message to a CIS (Communications and Information Systems) operator who contacted 'Nebula 1-6'

A minute passed and the URG signature disappeared, "Shit"

He got up from his station and made his way to Captain Cole who was standing around a table that displayed a holographic image of the _All Under Heaven _

"Captain Cole Sir!" The CS (Combat Systems) operator addressed

"What is it?" Captain Cole replied

"We have a situation over the Vale-Atlas sea" He moved to a holographic keyboard and started typing, the holograph table changed position and showed several small blips surrounding 2 large ones.

"A few minutes ago radar picked up and unidentified force nearing a URG cargo ship filled with relief supplies, few minutes later, the cargo ship disappeared"

The Captain crossed his arms while watching the blips move slowly across the map, _"Hmm…it isn't Grimm, they're flying in formation so it's probably Atlas…" _He said in his head

He looked at the CS operator and dismissed them with a wave of his hand, he then displayed the area surrounding his ship

A red holographic A.I materialised on one of the corners on the table "Your orders, sir?"

"Hmm…I'm gonna make a call" Cole replied

***Line Break***

**Time: 09:50 Location: Beacon Combat Arena**

The newly formed team gathered at one of the training arenas, when they entered the room, Vajo stood at the far side of the arena, waiting for a sparring partner.

"So…who's going first?" Ruby asked while looking at her team

"Eh, I'll go first" Yang said

"ALRIGHT, GO GET HIM SIS!" Ruby happily cheered

Yang performed some minor stretches before stepping into the arena, "Alright, you ready?" she said as she raised her fists with Ember Celica already drawn

Angel revealed herself to everyone, making the girls stare at her, "You ready?"

She nodded before disappearing

Vajo's HUD lit up and analysed Yang who was standing at the far side opposite from him, "Hmm…bracelets that transition into shotgun gauntlets" he said in his head

He looked at the way Yang stood in her fighting stance "She's most likely a brawler…"

"Hey!" Yang shouted, snapping Vajo out of his thoughts "Are we here to fight? Or are you here to stare at me all day?"

Vajo rolled his eyes and placed all his ranged weapons on the side leaving his hardlight blades and porcupine missile launcher because it was built within his armour.

Vajo got into his fighting stance, signalling Ruby that he was ready.

Ruby raised her hand in the air with three fingers up and began counting down "Three…Two…One…FIGHT!"

The two opponents charged at each other head-on.

Vajo and Yang pulled their right arm back and at threw a punch at full power right into each others fist causing a deafening sound to in the room and making both parties stumble and recoil back a bit.

_"Damn he hits hard, but if he keeps this up I'll end up hit harder"_ Yang said in her head but gave away her advantage by subconsciously smiling

Vajo tilted his at Yang, wondering what she was thinking _"Is her hair…glowing? And what is she smiling about?"_

Vajo felt that caution was necessary and moved to a more defensive stance.

Yang brought her knuckles together and charged straight at Vajo. As soon as she got into striking range of the freelancer, they began exchanging a flurry of jabs and strikes, until Yang threw a punch with her right arm aimed at Vajo's face, but he ducked under it and simultaneously threw a quick shot at with his left at Yang's ribs and another at her stomach, before throwing a right hook at her face which knocked her to the ground.

Vajo backed up briefly to let Yang recover, his HUD scanned Yang and stated that her aura was at 76 percent, _"Heh, she can't keep this up"_ he thought

"Sir, I'm detecting an extreme heat source coming from the target"

Vajo watched as Yang slowly got up and watched as her hair glowed immensely just before she opened her eyes, revealing her raging red eyes instead of her calm lilac eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Angel said

"I think it'll be fine"

Yang cocked Ember Celica and started firing at Vajo, he dogged to the right and began manoeuvring around Yang to avoid becoming a sitting duck. Vajo felt the shots increasing intensely and knew he had to close the distance or wait for an opening.

"Angel, a little help please"

"I thought you said 'it'll be fine'"

"Angel…" Vajo frustratedly said

"Yes sir, activating armour abilities"

Yang kept up the pressure until she heard the iconic sound of her weapons clicking, she pulled out two sets of shotgun shells and reloaded her gauntlets, she was about to put on the hurt but before she could Yang saw Vajo knelt on the ground.

The sound of missiles were heard being launched and Yang started shooting down the missiles with Ember Celica, another wave of missiles were launched and again Yang attempted to shoot them down but to little to no avail, as she fired the shells at the missiles, the missiles changed course and made their way to the blonde.

Yang attempted to frantically dodge and out-maneuverer the missiles, but one missiles exploded while in-flight and made Yang stumble and lose her footing before getting hit by another missile, sending her flying into a wall.

You could hear Yang groaning in pain and was panting as she slowly recovered to a standing position, when she finally got on her feet she looked around for the freelancer but couldn't find him, so she took out her scroll and looked up her aura level.

_"31 percent? Great" _Yang thought

She rolled her shoulders and stepped into the middle of the arena, "Come on out Vajo! Is the big bad URG Enforcer scared?!" Yang taunted

Yang was looking around waiting for Vajo to show himself, but nothing, until she suddenly felt the back of her knee getting kicked and an arm wrapping around her neck.

"I've got now" Vajo menacingly said

"Thats what you think…" Yang replied confidently before elbowing Vajo in the side of his ribs making his shields flare and loosing Vajo's pressure on her neck

_"What the…" Vajo thought_

She then threw him over her shoulder, sending him to the floor just before kicking him away, sending Vajo flying towards the arena wall and impacting it hard. Yang observed a blue surrounding aura break around Vajo.

"Aww man…I felt that one…" Vajo said before getting up

"Shields have overloaded sir, just give it a few seconds"

"HEY!" Yang called out

Vajo looked at the blonde, she was still in her fighting stance, which was her downfall.

"Yeah?" Vajo replied

"I saw your aura break. How are you still up?"

"Yeah…about that…"

Yang saw a blue field light up around Vajo briefly before disappearing.

"Wait what's that?" Yang asked

"Hardlight shields" Vajo said with his arms crossed

"Oh come on, that's not fair!"

"Nothing is fair on the battlefield Miss Xiao Long"

"But this has got to be against the rules or something right?"

"Do YOU think your enemies will care about rules or regulations on the battlefield Miss Xiao long"

"Well…I guess not…but why are you doing this in a training arena?"

"So that you could get used to the fact that the enemy will exploit everything that he has to his advantage" He paused "As sad as it may be, you should exploit every weakness that the opponent has; PTSD? Bring up whatever is messing with them, Fucked up leg? Focus your effort on that specific leg, Short temper? Piss them off enough that they'll make a mistake"

"Alright alright, I get it" Yang stated

"Well since we're not fighting anymore…Wanna call it a draw?"

"Yeah…just this one time though, next time, no shields"

"Eh, its your funeral"

"Vajo! VAJO!" Ruby called out while waving to get the freelancer's attention

"Yeah boss?"

"I still didn't see you use your semblance. Can you do something with it now?"

"Well…sure. Yang get over here and lie down, Ruby look at your team's aura level"

"Oh alright!"

Ruby pulled out her scroll and opened her team's aura screen. "Same goes with the cat and the Ice princess"

Weiss responded with an annoyed "Hey!" while Blake just gave him and angry look

"Alright, watch the hot head's aura level carefully"

Yang took a step forward "Hey, why are you calling me the hot head?!"

Vajo smiled under his helmet, crossed his arms and leaned back a bit.

She took a step back and crossed her arms and turned away "Tsk…point taken"

Vajo shook his head and hovered his palms out over Yang "Alright, watch this"

Psionic energy started to surround the freelancer's arms and slowly started to emit from his hands, two small spheres of psionic energy was conjured in Vajo's hands and started to expand at a steady place.

As the psionic energy expanded and developed, it started to react with Yang's aura; it began to glow but instead of yellow the colour was purple.

"Can you see what I'm doing Boss?"

"Yeah, Yang's aura is regenerating"

"So you can regenerate the aura of yourself and others?" Weiss assumed

"Well yeah but as I've said to Ruby, my semblance is too complicated to explain. I've been trying to figure it out for years but I could never get a full grasp of it"

"Sounds like a pain" Yang said

"You don't know the half of it Goldie"

A disembodied voice sounded off in Vajo's head "Sir, something seems to be going down"

"Whats happening Angel?"

"Both EMT teams have been dispatched to an emergency call from one of the remote Northern Vale Villages"

"Both? That doesn't sound good, tell whoever's in charge to send me a after action report"

"Yes sir"

"Vajo!" Yang shouted, snapping Vajo out of his thoughts

"Sorry, did you say something Goldie?"

"Yeah…Ruby said my aura's back to a hundred…"

"Right, sorry" Vajo backed off and offered a hand to Yang who accepted it "I was just sending some combat data back to my higher-ups"

"Oh alright"

Vajo walked to the centre of the arena "Anyone else want to spar?" he shouted out

Ruby raised her hand straight up into the sky "Ooh me!"

"Alright Boss get down here"

Yang exited the arena while Ruby jumped down with Crescent Rose at the ready "You ready?" Ruby asked

"Always Boss"

"In that case…" Ruby did an unnecessarily flashy move and transitioned Crescent Rose into a ranged weapon and started firing at Vajo.

The freelancer got hit by some of the shots and got staggered by a few of them due to the high calibre of Ruby's sniper rifle, as more shots started to land on Vajo he started too slowly walk before shifting into a charging speed heading straight at Ruby.

She saw this coming and started to fire faster, as soon as Vajo closed the distance, Ruby was shocked to see two blue blades materialise out of his bracers, so she utilised her speed and dodged Vajo's slashes.

Ruby distanced herself far enough from Vajo before using the force of her sniper rifle to propel herself towards Vajo and attacking him with a variety of wide slashes mixed with gunfire to increase the power of her attacks.

Vajo was being pressured hard but all damage was absorbed by his shields which are close to breaking, so he broke through Ruby's slash and knocked her to the ground with a tackle and recovering quickly with a combat roll.

Ruby quickly got up and looked around but couldn't find her opponent, a small noise was made behind her prompting Ruby to turn around but as she did Vajo was seen rushing and quick stepping behind her, she felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her and then the next thing she knew, she was being lifted up into the air backwards and slammed onto her back while losing her weapons in the process.

Ruby slowly got up and when she realised that she had lost her weapon, she frantically started looking for it.

"Looking for this?" Vajo said

Ruby looked towards the source of the voice and saw nothing until Vajo de-cloaked himself with Crescent Rose was in his hands.

"Haha…soooo…could you slide that over to me…please?" Ruby awkwardly said

"Hmm…yeah nah" Vajo threw Crescent Rose out of bounds

"Noooooo!" Ruby shouted "Not my baby…"

Vajo got into his fighting stance "Brace yourself Boss" Vajo warned

Ruby saw Vajo charging in and going for a superman punch but just after he lifted off something disrupted his flow of movement and he landed on the floor hard.

Ruby saw Angel materialise next to Vajo's head and watched her mimic the Vajo's movements who was on his knees and had his hands on the sides of his helmet as if he was trying to block out noise.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHH, SUUUUUUUMMEEEEEEERR!"

Ruby was shocked to hear a complete stranger scream out her mother's name, but at the moment she was focused on helping Vajo, "Vajo! Whats wrong?!" Ruby said while trying to pry away his hands from his helmet.

"SOMEONE GET A MEDICAL TEAM!" Ruby ordered

The rest of her Team got up to get help but before they got out the door they could hear the screaming and yelling softening so instead the jumped into the arena and quickly moved to Ruby and Vajo who was panting but calming down.

"Vajo…are you alright?" Ruby asked

Vajo was still panting "Y-yeah…just…give me a sec…"

The girls backed off and gave him some breathing room, after a few seconds they watched Vajo slowly get up and using his palm to tap the side of his helmet. Vajo seemed to get his bearings and stood tall, he then looked at the rest of his team who seemed worried about something.

"Sorry, I uh blacked out" This got him some odd looks from the girls "Did I miss something?" he continued

"Vajo…d-did you know my mum? Ruby asked

"Your…mum?" Vajo said confusingly

"Yeah, my…mum. Summer. Did you know her?"

"Who's Summer?"

**End Chapter 6 **

A.N: I hope the fights were good in this chapter, but if you know a way to improve it then leave a review and I'll try to implement it for future chapters and re-write uploaded ones after I finish Act 1 which normally would be Volume 1-3 but in this case it will be volume 2-3, so after I finish writing volume 3 (including filler) then I'll try to improve the fights.

If you haven't figured out Vajo's fighting style or his role in combat then just PM me and I'll tell you so you understand, but do try to figure it out on your own.

Thats all there is, so review, leave constructive criticism, PM me if you have questions and I'll answer them privately and don't be afraid to say something, if you have an opinion on a topic related to this FanFiction, then speak your mind, I won't judge your opinion and I'll listen to it but I just hope you'll listen to mine and others.

I'll see you in the next chapter. Later.


	7. Chapter 7 The Atlas Predicament

**Chapter 7: The Atlas Predicament**

**Somewhere in Northern Sanus, Vale Territory… **

A town that has towering wooden walls and several trenches in front that were manned, in one of those trenches was a man that was winded after just repelling another Grimm attack, "Damn these Grimm just won't give up!" He said "I don't think we can hold off another one without supplies"

"Don't worry civi" The man turned to see another man speaking.

He was wearing the standard issue URG PeaceKeeper gear, a set of dark grey combat fatigues paired with black boots and black composite armour going over the fatigues. The helmet had inbuilt ear muffs and shades, though the shades had an unholy blue glow over the left side of the shades, the vest had 'Peacekeeper' printed on the back and front and blue dots lighting up over different spots of the vest as well as the magazine holders, IFAK and holsters, the shoulder guards with the URG symbol on it, forearm guards, thigh guards, knee-shin guards all had a single blue dot lighting up from the armour.

"Theres a supply ship inbound on our location. It's loaded with munitions, fuel, food and medical supplies, when that arrives we'll be able to power up the 'Titan' and the 'Warhounds' we've brought with us, but until then we have to hold out"

"I know but…the town militia is starting to doubt themselves and are only attracting more Grimm"

The militiaman felt a hand on his shoulder, "I know but when that ship arrives, my Peacekeepers and I will enact a Search and Destroy mission, and the Grimm won't bother you for a long time"

The soldier saw a smile on the militiaman's face, "I'll do my best to encourage the rest of the Town Militia" the militiaman said

"Good, now head inside and get some rest…it'll be a long day" The militiaman then get out of the trench to enter the town but before he did he turned to look back at the Peacekeepers who were currently refilling their magazines with dust-rounds and checking the machine gun emplacements.

Now the trenches were just filled with Peacekeepers while the town militia took to the walls, while they were refilling their magazines someone else joined them, he was wearing the same gear as them the only difference was the light green shoulder guards "Hows it going boys?" he said

"Oh…hey Sergeant, nothing much, just held off a level 4 Grimm attack"

The Sergeant could feel the darkness in the air, "I know that look on your face Dan…whats wrong?"

"I-it's just that we only were supposed to fend off a bandit raid and now we're fending off Grimm attacks and they won't give up! I mean…seriously we already fended off three waves already"

Before the squad leader could say anything, a loud howl was heard somewhere far off in the distance, "And it seems that they're back for more" he said before getting up "Alright men, it seems the natives are getting pissed, now lets get those omnidirectional mines set up before they get here"

The Peacekeepers reluctantly got up and climbed out of the trenches to set up more mines on the charred battlefield, the Sergeant then got on his radio, "All Teams sound off, our guests have come back for more"

A wave of radio transmissions was then flooded into his headset, "Amara here. Ready to fight!"

"Sno here. 10-4"

"Arc here. Assuming defensive positions"

The Captain looked at the charred battlefield before him and then with his head hung low he sighed, "Wheres an Enforcer when you them…"

**Time: 10:20 Day: Sunday Location: Beacon Combat Arena **

"For the hundredth time Ruby, I don't know your mother" Vajo said defensively

"Oh yeah? Well you screaming out her name back there says otherwise" Ruby stated

"I don't even know a Summer, the closest thing I know to a Summer is the damn Season"

"I'm not buying it!"

"Well what do you want? My whole damn dossier just to prove to you that I don't know your mother?

"Yeah that'll be a start!"

Vajo paused for a few seconds before abruptly laughing "BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, awwww thats…thats just great"—He pulled out his scroll and sent a file to Ruby's scroll—"There, now if you'll excuse me, I have a report to make" Vajo then left the arena, leaving his team behind but not before snickering and speaking under his breath "What a dumbass"

The rest of Ruby's team gathered around her "Well…what are you waiting for? I want to see who Ozpin let into the academy" Yang said

She looked into her files and saw a file labeled 'Onyx,Vajo: Dossier', Ruby tapped on the file to open it, for a brief second her screen glitched before returning to normal, the file opened but they didn't learn a single thing from it. All they saw was paragraphs of information that they couldn't read as it was blacked out.

"THAT LYING PIECE OF SH-"

**With Vajo…**

Vajo was walking to the landing pads and could swear that he could hear someone yelling from inside the buildings.

"Hmm, well I do hope they enjoyed my dossier" he sarcastically said

"Your sarcasm will be noted sir"

"Thank you, now send a report to the Director on the events that have occurred"

"Yes sir"

Though a few minutes later he received a notification on his scroll, when he checked it, it came from the Captain himself.

_"Attention all units, Atlas forces have been sighted to be in the area, scans indicate seven Atlesian warships have entered the AO. Orders are to remain on stand-by, do not fire unless fired upon, meanwhile I will 'negotiate' a ceasefire with their OIC, you will be updated momentarily."_

"A ceasefire? You have got to be joking" He said to himself before he started to pick up the pace, he was rushing through crowds of students that were walking around the school, after running through school grounds he made it to the landing pads that Juno's dropship was on. Vajo jumped on the canopy, he could see that she was fast asleep so he knocked on the glass which woke her up.

She opened up the cockpit and yawned, "Do you know what time it is?" she said while reaching for the sky.

"Yeah it's ten- Wait were you sleeping?!" Vajo shouted

She yawned again and put up the visor on her helmet "Yes. Hey…looking good"

Vajo closed his eyes and took a really long, deep breath, "How _long_ were you asleep for?" He said calmly while also ignoring her compliment.

"Eh I don't know, maybe a few hours?" She said casually

With one hand Vajo placed a palm on his face,_ "You're killing me here Juno" _he thought

"Alright, where's Jake?" He asked

"He should be in the cargo hold. Why?"

_"Because _he should've woken you up and told you about the Atlas forces that are approaching the AO."

"W-what are you talking about?" The only response was Vajo flicking the side of her helmet and pointing at a screen in the cockpit. Vajo shook his head and jumped off, he then moved over to the side door and opened it up. He was greeted with a thermos falling out but he caught it just centimetres off the floor.

He got inside and saw a still body lying on the floor with some slight snoring. He walked up to it and took a knee, and with a deep breath he let it out "WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING COCKHEAD!"

The co-pilot jumped up with shock and fear in his eyes before slowly calming down, "Fuck me dead alright calm down man"

"Get up and get to your terminal"

"Alright alright, wait…are we being deployed?"

"Nope but you should still check your terminal" Vajo said before passing the thermos over to Jake.

"Oh…thanks man" Jake got up and sat at his terminal while the Freelancer took a seat at the edge of the exit, "Hey is Juno still in the cockpit?" Jake asked while looking through some reports on his terminal.

"Yeah she's there. Why?"

"Because we have Atlas forces inbound on the AO"

We then heard a voice through the intercom "I already know jackass"

"Wait what? How?" Jake said

"I'm looking at my radar right now and I have six Atlas airships coming in, oh and you might want to open the right side of the cargo hold"

"Fuck me" Vajo muttered before getting up and opening the other door, and just to his luck three Atlas airships were seen flying towards the landing pads while three more were lagging behind, "This is just fucking wonderful, aye mate?" Vajo said sarcastically.

"Eh…I still think we can take out this whole squadron with no problem whatsoever"

"Yeah if there's enough distance between the _'All Under Heaven'_ and these useless pieces of flying junk then yeah sure"

"Hey if there's enough distance, the _'All Under Heaven'_ alone could take out an entire Atlesian BattleGroup"

"I know man…alright is there anything else we should know about?"

"Hmm…lets just take one last look see…" Jake said as he scanned every file a second time and finally finding something of interest, "Ah shit…"

"What is it? Atlas?"

"Well…thats part of the problem"

"Scoot over, let me see" Vajo much to his regret he moved over to Jake and looked at his terminal. After looking at the report Jake could feel a tight squeeze that was pressuring his shoulder, "…How much?" Vajo sombrely asked

"I'm not sure, but that village was under siege from the Grimm for a while, we did have a supply ship inbound but as you know…it was shot down by Atlas. The EMT teams are on site and assisting with the wounded but they've gone through most of their supplies already"

"Why aren't they evacuating?"

"Well reinforcements are inbound, they're probably waiting for them but I'm not sure if they'll make it in time"

"But we can" Vajo stated "Get ready for deployment"

"But sir…we have orders to be on standby"

"Did you forget Jake? I am an _'exception'. _Now get ready for deployment"

The Co-pilot hesitated but eventually agreed, "Alright, I'll pass it on to Juno"

"Make sure you tell her to double-time it"

"Yes sir"

Vajo sat at the edge of the cargo hold, he could hear the dropship powering up but before they took off he saw his 'team' approaching the dropship. Vajo could see Ruby talking or shouting at him but all of it was drowned out by the engines of the dropship.

Ruby did her best to get her message across but all she got in response was the freelancer pointing to the side of his head and then to the engines, Ruby was about to yell at the top of her lungs but was silenced as the dropship started to take off, though instead of slowly increasing the thrust, the engines were push to the max and started to blow the girls back excluding Weiss who used her semblance to hold herself in position, the dropship then blasted off and blew Ruby, Blake and Yang away.

The three girls recovered and got together, Ruby was fuming at this, "I'm starting to REALLY hate that guy" she said

"I don't think its him you should be hating Ruby, I think it should be that pilot…considering what she just did" Yang said

"I'm not talking about that…well…I am, but that's not important right now sis!"

Yang then placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Listen Rubes…I know you think-"

"THINK?! DIDN'T YOU SEE HIM YANG, HE WAS SCREAMING HER NAME"

Yang took a deep breath and continued "Let me finish…I know you think he knows what happened to super mum but how about instead of forcing him to say something that he may or may not know about but instead we ask someone else that may know?"

"B-but who can we ask?"

"His superior officer" Weiss interjected "I remember him saying that you look familiar to someone but before you could say anything Vajo stopped you"

"Oh yeah I remember now"

"See…we got this figured out, so how about we calm down and play some board games instead?" Yang suggested

"Yeah…lets do that"

Meanwhile Ozpin watched the whole exchange between Vajo and Team RWBY transpire while in his office, he sighed and started to massage his temples with one hand but stop due to another voice in the room.

"Ozpin?" Glynda said

"Yes?" Ozpin said while turning his head to meet hers

"Are you sure it was wise to allow the mercenary a spot in this Academy?"

"No…but he's an asset"

"Is he? He seems more of a threat than an asset"

"I'll explain when James arrives, but for the meantime I need Qrow to gather information on him and his organisation"

***Line Break***

**On a dropship en route to target location…**

"Was that really necessary?" Vajo asked over the radio

"What? You told me to double-time it" Juno replied

"Yeah but I didn't tell you to use the afterburners to burn them to a crisp in the process"

"Oh about that…uh…oops?"

Vajo took a deep breath, "You know you're not making my job any easier" He said as he took a seat.

"Since when have I made your job any easier in the first place?"

Vajo sighed, "Fair point, but you could TRY and make it easier for me"

"And where's the fun in that?"

Vajo rolled his eyes and conceded, "Jake!"

"Yeah boss?"

"What do we have for supplies?"

"We have enough to supply us for two weeks but it won't be enough for an entire town"

"Well they're gonna have to make due with it, lets get this gear ready to unload"

"You got it boss" They both got up and started to gather up the supplies at the back end of the cargo hold.

**Meanwhile on the target location…**

**[Play Intense City Battle (Ambient Sounds)]**

The PeaceKeepers in the trenches were putting up a valiant fight even though the Grimm seemed to be endless, and while the PeaceKeepers were fighting a desperate defence the Town Militia were preparing the second layer of defences incase they ever got through. But the longer and harder they fought, the more Grimm they attracted, as the sounds of automatic gunfire, mortars being fired, mines being exploded, rockets being launched, only increased the fear of the non-combatants inside the walls even more.

The town militia that consisted of combat capable men and women were rushing all over the place to get whatever dust ammunition they can gather to the defence points. The fighting only seemed to get worse as more and more wounded PeaceKeepers started to make their way inside on stretchers, most of the URG medics went on to support the defence while some stayed behind to take care of the wounded.

It was then the everyone started to hear a large amount of explosions being set off with the ground slightly shaking, everyone then heard the sounds of roaring engines, and there they saw it, a URG dropship entered the airspace, hope started to rise as they believed that they were saved, people began to cheer as the dropship turned to use its weapons on the Grimm.

"Oh we made it…HAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MADE IT!" A hysterical URG rookie said

"It ain't over yet rookie, keep the gun hot" The Sergeant said

"Yes sir!" He then began to fire again

The Sergeant saw the ramp of the URG dropship open and out came a single behemoth of a solider, the soldier jumped out and landed on the ground with his rifle drawn, and that's when the Sergeant knew that the battle was now in their favour.

Vajo jumped in one of the trenches and right next to a Peacekeeper, "You! Who's your OIC?"

"He's over there, sir" The Peacekeeper pointed at the direction to another trench.

Vajo nodded and moved into the other trench, there he saw a Peacekeeper with light green shoulder guards, "You! are you in charge?"

"Yes sir! I'm Sergeant Rud!" he said before standing back up and letting off a few shots at the approaching Grimm.

"Alright give me a sit-rep!"

"Alright, we got civi's inside and militia on the walls prepping secondary defences as well as distributing ammo to the other defence points, the EMT's are helping out with the wounded but the real problem is that were running out of ammunition, so I hope you've brought a lot with you!"

"We only have 2 weeks worth in my dropship but it won't last a day in this situation"

"I know…theres not enough to go around"

"We have to do the best we can! What else do you have in your arsenal?"

"Sir! We have a 'Titan' and several 'Warhounds' but they're out of juice"

"Alright, that's on you! Get a combat engineer and get to my dropship, it should be unloading supplies at this very moment, look around for dust energy cells. I'll co-ordinate the defence"

"Yes sir!" The Sergeant then climbed out of the trench and pulled another Peacekeeper with him and ran towards the town gate.

"All units, all units be advised. This is Lieutenant Onyx of the URG Enforcer Corps. Break. I am now the commanding officer of this defence, I need all Squad leaders to report in and give me a sit-rep. Over!"

"Sir! This is Arc of Noble Team! We're currently engaged with beowulves, ursai and creeps at the Eastern Wall. We're just running out of targets to kill over here. Over!"

_They seem to be fine but maybe the other squads might need assistance,_ Vajo thought, he stood up and started firing at the Grimm that was still rushing towards his defensive line.

"Sir! This is Amara of Eagle Squad! We got a lot of targets over here at the Western Wall but we are running out of ammunition. Would appreciate the help! Over!"

"Copy that soldier!" Vajo looked at three other soldiers that was in the trenches with him, "You three!" he shouted "Grab some ammunition from my dropship and get them to the Western Wall"

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers said before climbing out of the trenches and running towards the gate.

"Sir! Sno from Rider Squad reporting in from the Southern Gate! We have wounded and need assistance! Over!"

"Copy that, I'm dispatching the combat medics from my position!" Vajo then looked over to the other trench and saw a squad of combat medics firing at the Grimm, but instead of heading over there himself he used his radio "Combat medics on the Northern Gate. Head to the Southern Gate and support the wounded, and then send in some reserves to man the trenches"

"Copy that sir!" Vajo watched the squad climb out and running towards the gate.

Vajo stood up and stared firing at the approaching Grimm again, in the distance he could see beowulves, ursai, creeps and boarbatusks closing the distance quickly due to him sending other soldiers from his line to support the other areas of the town.

"Sir! The Grimm are rapidly approaching, the Northern Gate is about to be overrun!" Angel warned

"Yeah, I can see that!" Vajo shouted "Prep airburst missiles, pick your targets, guide them in"

"Yes sir, standby"

He then could hear the sounds of a gate being opened and the sounds of footsteps rushing out followed by a battlecry, "FOR A BETTER TOMORROW!"

Vajo turned to see several of the town militia with simple dust powered handguns and bolt-action rifles jumping in the trenches, though they were lightly armed, a gun is useless without something to shoot at. He also noticed the Faunus and Humans that were in the trenches with him "Heh, I've never seen the Faunus revolution, but this seems familiar, aye…mentor?"

"Airburst missiles ready to launch sir"

"Alright" Vajo crouched down with his right shoulder pointed at the Grimm horde, "Fire!"

"Firing"

In an instant, several missiles were launched into the skies, they all went in seperate directions before hitting the ground, killing large groups of Grimm in the process. Vajo stood up again to see the charred battlefield and the mass amounts of Grimm corpses that littered the place, he also noticed that the Grimm attack seemed to be lightening up.

_Hmm…the attack seems to be lightening up, now would be the best time to order a counter-attack _Vajo thought _But I don't think there would be enough ammunition to actually supply the attack and then they're left vulnerable out in the open…_

"Sir! The Grimm are pulling back!"

**[End Track]**

The sounds of gunfire seemed to slowly cease before being replaced by the wave of energetic, joyous cheers.

"All units fall in. Gather up at the centre of town…our job isn't done here…"

Before heading inside he pulled aside a militiaman who had wolf ears and a tail, "Who knows the layout of the land well?"

"Oh…well that will be me sir"

"Good, now I want you to bring someone with you and scout out for a Grimm nest"

Vajo could see the hesitance in the mans eyes, "Is something wrong?" Vajo asked

"N-No…its just that, wouldn't you prefer to send a Peacekeeper instead?"

"Listen here mate, these Peacekeepers don't have a thorough understanding of the area unlike you locals, that's why I'm relying on YOU to get this done…if you run into any resistance you are to get back here immediately"

"B-but I don't don't think I'm the b-best person for this, h-how about you send-" He was cut off as he felt a hand drop on his shoulder, he looked at the hand to only see some purple energy emitting slightly emitting from it.

**"Listen…I'd _suggest_ you shut your mouth and _follow_ my orders…"**

"Y-yes sir" he said blandly

"Good man, now get to work"

The Faunus nodded and set off into the woods while grabbing someone who was standing in one of the trenches.

***Line Break***

**Onboard the URG _All Under Heaven, _over Eastern Vale Territory**

Captain Cole was standing behind a holographic table that showed the continent of Sanus in the form of a green hologram, it also showed the City of Vale while being marked as a large green star while the towns, villages and lesser cities are marked with green dots.

He was also scrolling though the Vale news and stopped as something caught his eye, he enlarged the view on his scroll which showed the reporter Lisa Lavender,

"Ah Lisa Lavender, lets see what bullshit the news has to give us today"

The screen changed to show several Atlesian airships docking at the landing pads of Beacon Academy and several Atlesian fighters flying around in formation.

"Six Atlesian airships arrived at Beacon not too long ago, but it was reported that _eight _airships departed for Vale. Atlas officials haven't made a statement yet on these missing airships which contained hundreds of soldiers and Atlesian Knights. Now we join Nean Tiger who is currently in the Kingdom of Atlas" The screen then changed to a reporter in Atlas who had orange hair, bright orange eyes and dark skin, she was also standing behind a large crowd.

"Thank you Lisa, as you can see we are standing in front of a government officials office and there is large crowd of individuals who are demanding to know where these airships are, most of them are believed to be relatives or friends of the missing people but-" The reporter was cut off as a loud gunshot echoed throughout the crowd.

"Disperse immediately!" A group of Atlesian Knights were then seen pushing the crowd back, the crowd then started pushing back even more, even started to throw rocks as the Knights.

"Now as you can see violence are erupted from this tense situation, the crowds are starting to get more aggravated ever since that gunshot sounded off and-"

The broadcast was cut off as the screen just showed static, "Nean?" No response was given "Nean, can you hear me?" Again no response.

"My apologise viewers, but it seems that we have lost our connection to our esteemed reporter in Atlas, but nevertheless stay tuned as there is more to come on the VNN"

The screen then showed a list of "exclusive" VNN topics later to be broadcasted:

_The rising power and influence of the URG? _

_A URG embassy attacked in Menagerie. _

_Councilwoman Desire rooting out corruption in the Vale Police Department._

_A large construction project off the coast of Patch?"_

"Hmm well that was an interesting broadcast…"

"Sir, there's something that requires your immediate attention"

"What is it Aspect?"

The hologram of Sanus then displayed several red blips on the map, though what was concerning was that they were all nearing the green dots on the coasts and the ones in the remote regions of Vale territory.

"What am I looking at?"

"Sir, the Grimm are seem to be attacking all the villages and towns on the coasts and in the remote regions of Vale territory"

"Hmm…what was the time frame of the attacks?"

"Well they seemed to be 1-10 minutes of each other"

"That seems to be a little _too_ organised…for Grimm especially…"

"Sir, what should we do?"

"What do we have at our disposal?"

"We have ten squads of Peacekeepers on standby, they can be supported with 'Titan' walkers and 'Warhounds'"

"Send them out with a lot of equipment to build defensive structures, meanwhile we'll do what we can here with CAS and artillery bombardment"—He looked at the city of Vale before looking at the rest of the map—"Do we have any Enforcers elements available?"

"Yes sir, 'Hornet' and 'Raptor'"

Cole grunted "Send them out on a Search and destroy mission on Grimm nests and take us over the closest villages and towns, inform me when we arrive"

"Yes sir, but uh…where are you going?"

"I'm going to make a full report to management and request a full requisition as well as extra reinforcements" He then left the bridge, leaving the red A.I Aspect in charge. She sounded the alarm and brought the ship to combat alert Alpha.

"Attention all Combat Personnel, please report to the main hanger immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill" She said over the intercom

"All hanger crew at to prep supply crates and load them all on the dropships and supply ships, including 'Warhounds' and prep 'Titans' for deployment"

***Line Break***

**Back with Vajo…**

Vajo was in the town centre with all the squad leaders including the leader of the town militia, he could tell that they were all exhausted with the amount of sweat, dirt and dried blood that was on their combat gear, "Alright guys, I need a brief report"

"Yes sir"

Vajo looked to the voice and saw a woman with fair skin, blond hair and dark-blue eyes. _An Arc? _Vajo thought, he then thought back to the time when she didn't need help over at the Eastern Walls and that the problem was that they were running out of targets.

"Alright Arc, you have the floor"

"Thank you sir" She passed and gave Vajo a sombre look "Sir we were contracted to escort a large supply convoy from the City of Vale to here, the trip was long and the convoy was too large for one squad to protect, so two other teams were called in to support, the trip went smoothly and we eventually got to the village and found another Peacekeeper squad was waiting for"

"That was us sir" Vajo looked over to see a Peacekeeper with fair skin and a modified helmet for her rabbit ears, "We caught wind of a bandit raid and we were sent to help defend the town and set up some defences"

"Whats your name soldier?"

"Amara of Eagle Squad. We were also the ones who brought the 'Titan' and the 'Warhounds'"

"Understandable considering that a bandit raid would attract the Grimm"

"Anyway" Arc continued "We fended off the bandit raid with no problem whatsoever but something was wrong"

"And what was that Arc? Vajo asked

"The Grimm have sieging this town for a while and have attacked with several large waves, this was the fourth wave we held off so far…sir"

_Thats odd…how often do you hear Grimm attacking in waves…_Vajo thought

"Alright so what's our ammo situation looking at?"

"Well…we don't have much left sir, but the supplies that you and the two EMT teams brought with you did help a lot"

"Alright, medical situation?"

"Right…" Arc waved over a combat medic who was organising the supply of medical treatment to the wounded, the medic was wearing the same gear as the Peacekeepers but the armour was white and the vest, helmet and shoulder pads has the symbol of a red cross on it.

"Did you need something sir?" The man asked,

"Whats our medical situation looking like?"

"Well…its not pretty" He handed Vajo a notepad to which he took and started flipping through it "There's a shortage of medical supplies and the amount of wounded we have won't survive the night with treatment"

_So we cant survive another wave without supplies and the wounded won't survive until they get the treatment they need,_ Vajo thought

Vajo looked back the man, "Load as much wounded as you can on those dropships get them into the air and return to the _All Under Heaven_, my dropship will fly escort and keep you from harm"

The medic nodded and rushed back over to his team who were treating the wounded.

"Alright what's the status on those 'Tita-"

**A.N. It kinda gets dark here so you might want to end it here if you cant handle it. I don't know whats considered dark for people because everyone can handle things different things, so this is just a warning for people who are easily disturbed.**

He was cut off as he heard a large amount of people screaming and yelling from the North, Vajo sighed with frustration, "What it is now" he said under his breath

He quickly made his way over to the Northern Gate and saw a large crowd of the Town Militia gathered at the front of the gate, as he made his way through he could hear the voices of people as he pushed by.

**_"Oh my lord"_**

**_"What happened to him?"_**

**_"What could have done such a thing"_**

**_"What am I gonna tell his wife and kids…"_**

As he pushed to the front he saw something very disturbing and brutal, he saw the head of the wolf Faunus that he sent to scout out for a Grimm nest, the face was bloodied, the Faunus ears were cut off and his eyes were blacked out with a Grimm substance.

After seeing this Vajo came to the conclusion that has bothered him ever since landing here.

_It's not just Grimm out there…_

**End Chapter 7**


End file.
